


Крепость из слов

by LeiaSirina



Series: Inside the Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Gen, OOC, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: Изумрудно-зеленый блокнот на кодовом замке. Небольшая книжица с кожаной обложкой, пропитанной необъяснимым дорогим запахом. А под ней - гладкие листы флимсипласта, на которые ровными рядами ложатся камни...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Уважаемые читатели, данный фанфик ни в коем роде не является автобиографией. Все социальные проблемы взяты из современных реалий - они, так или иначе, касаются каждого. 
> 
> Работа представляет собой своеобразный спинн-офф о Кэрин Фаро, прописанной мной в "Закате Атоллона". Это не личный дневник, а стилизация под него. В планах - реализм и эксперименты над композицией. Считаю своим долгом предупредить сразу - фанфик не позиционируется как легкое чтение. И в советах касательно продвижения сюжета я не нуждаюсь. Но буду благодарна отзывам и вежливой, обоснованной критике.
> 
> Фамилия главной героини в оригинале - Faro. Чем руководствовался человек, переведя ее в русском варианте "Трауна" как "Фейро" - неизвестно. И у меня она была и останется Кэрин Фаро.
> 
> У работы есть просто замечательная бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/1322611 . Именно благодаря ее внимательности текст попадает сюда в таком чистом виде. 
> 
> А тут я буду публиковать дополнительные материалы: https://leya-sirina.livejournal.com

Что собой представляет жизнь имперского офицера? Крупный кегль агитационных плакатов обещает лишь подвиги и славу, а пресса стабильно поддерживает эту иллюзию яркими интервью и голофото. Но на деле — это просто работа, которая отличается от сотен других лишь объемом ответственности. В ней есть часы, когда от тебя и твоих коллег зависит ход истории и судьбы народов, но они чередуются с неделями затишья и рутинной стабильности. Тогда «Химера» плавно бороздит волны бескрайнего космического океана или же неподвижно висит рядом с одной из станций — идет погрузка продовольствия и пополнение запасов топлива. А большая часть экипажа в это время остро страдает от скуки на своих рабочих местах. Со временем я признала, что это необходимо — организм восстанавливается в часы условного безделья. Но, видят звезды, мое отношение к этим периодам не улучшилось.  
  
Ведь без большого объема работы, занимающей мозг до последнего нейрона, без постоянного напряжения и азарта, пульсирующего где-то под сердцем, резко обострялись мои внутренние проблемы — точно рифы, выходящие из-под толщи воды в момент отлива. К тому же, на этот раз привычный вариант «перетерпеть все ловушки собственного сознания» выходом уже не был. Мною вплотную занялся Траун. И это было довольно ожидаемо. Я успела уже сотню раз укорить себя за то, что практически на пустом месте позволила ему увидеть хаос, творящийся у меня в душе, но время вспять не повернуть.  
  
И теперь каждый вечер меня ждали неизменно вкусный чай и не всегда приятная беседа на околопсихологическую тематику. Жаловаться, вроде бы, и не на что — я сама согласилась на эти сеансы, приняв веские аргументы об их необходимости. Но добровольность в этом случае не равнялась абсолютной готовности и желанию.  
  
Представьте себе человека со скальпелем в руке. Он говорит о том, что аккуратно сделает разрез, проникнет внутрь, разложит там все по своим законным местам и вам впоследствии станет легче жить. Но для этого, само собой, надо будет перетерпеть определенный дискомфорт в процессе исцеления. Предложение, безусловно, заманчивое, но мало кто с разбегу кинется на операционный стол, не взвесив перед этим все риски.  
  
Для меня главная загвоздка была в том, что нам с Трауном, если повезет, еще не один год предстоит работать вместе. А ежедневно видеть кого-то, который знает расположение каждого фибра и шрама в твоей душе — сомнительное удовольствие. Да, очень многое я ему рассказала в тот злополучный первый вечер. Но темные абрисы событий ни в какое сравнение не шли с историей во всех ее неоднозначных подробностях. И хоть от помощи я и не отказалась, но заставить себя полностью открыться Трауну пока не смогла.  
  
Он проявлял абсолютную деликатность и терпение. Сам сеанс неизменно начинался в тот момент, когда дека с уже изученным отчетом возвращалась в карман моих брюк. Без лишних слов мы переходили из приемного кабинета в личный. Я сумела подавить в себе подсознательный страх перед смыкающимися створками двери лишь после того, как сама несколько раз открыла и закрыла их.  
  
Устроившись среди голограмм, я начинала чайную церемонию. Случайный выбор чайного букета, ювелирно спрессованного в небольшой зеленоватый шарик, ополаскивание горячей водой прозрачного чайника, и, наконец, внимательное наблюдение за постепенным раскрытием чудесной цветочной фигуры, наполняющей емкость нежным ароматом со светлым коричневатым оттенком. Все этапы, кроме первого, сопровождались неспешным разговором. И практически всегда он начинался с отдаленных тем.  
  
— Что для вас — жизнь? — тихий, вкрадчивый голос Трауна вплетался в атмосферу спокойной сосредоточенности как что-то совершенно естественное.  
  
В тот вечер привычные голограммы были деактивированы. Вместо них проектор создал вокруг нас иллюзию настоящего звездного неба. Из-за этого света все вокруг окрасилось в синеватые тона и сверкало золотистыми каплями звезд. В чайнике распускалась белая хризантема в ожерелье из мелких фиалок. Путем нехитрых рассуждений я пришла к выводу, что подобная динамичная декорация в первую очередь предоставляет мне возможность под благовидным предлогом отводить взгляд. Признаться, порой это было просто необходимо — особенно когда беседа переходила к своей сути, и на мне методично и неспешно отрабатывались различные психологические приемы. Сейчас без видимой на то причины завязкой всего стал философский вопрос. И, такой простой на первый взгляд, он загнал меня в тупик.  
  
— Возможность распоряжаться собой по собственному усмотрению, — наконец ответила я, понимая, что ничего более четкого просто не сумею сформулировать. С красноречием у меня всегда были определенные проблемы.  
  
— При этом вы комфортно себя чувствуете во флоте, где названное вами сведено к минимуму? — Траун склонился чуть вперед, вся его фигура выражала внимание и заинтересованность.  
  
— Это — изначально мой выбор. И только тут есть такая свобода от общественного мнения и стереотипов.  
  
— Какие именно предрассудки общества вызывают у вас наибольшее отторжение и желание любой ценой избежать сфер, где они имеют силу?  
  
С подобного момента нить разговора плавно, но необратимо переходила на мое прошлое. Композиция в чайнике к этому времени обычно раскрывалась до последнего лепестка, и я разливала ароматный напиток по чашкам, не прерывая потока своих мыслей, которые с отчаянными усилиями превращались в слова. Это не было допросом: у меня была возможность встать и уйти в любую секунду, но что-то внутри крепко держало меня в кресле — даже когда отвечать отчаянно не хотелось.  
  
Больше всего я была благодарна Трауну за то, что за пределами его личного кабинета ни одна мелочь в его отношении ко мне не напоминала о том, что по вечерам мы обсуждаем не только отчеты. Внешне совершенно ничего не менялось — просто гранд-адмирал и его первая офицер. А вот внутри… Признаться, мне довольно сложно охарактеризовать происходящие там перемены. С каждым вечером в моей душе становилось на каплю больше доверия, что само по себе было странным. Ведь речь тут шла не об абсолютной готовности действовать по любому приказу в бою — этот этап был пройден уже очень давно. Рисковать жизнью на деле оказалось легче, чем открывать душу. А сейчас я понемногу позволяла ему понять себя и увидеть слабые места — почти что самоубийственное легкомыслие. Но, непонятно почему, я безоговорочно верила в то, что Траун никогда не использует что-либо из этого мне во вред.  
  
Признаться, я не очень понимала, зачем он тратит свое время на меня. Возможно, он тревожится о том, не подведет ли меня однажды рассудок во время сражения — тогда последствия могут стать фатальными. Если это так — то волнение напрасно. Или, быть может, этот интерес вызван банальной скукой и желанием поломать голову над очередной логической задачей повышенного уровня сложности... Но как бы там ни было, я стремилась придерживаться предельной лаконичности в своих ответах. Хотя, если задуматься, первопричиной тому был именно ряд внутренних причин. Немало моментов я старательно обходила: идея обсуждать подобное с кем-либо, а в особенности — с мужчиной, казалась мне как минимум неправильной.  
  
Я не тешила себя иллюзиями о том, что Траун не понимает, где я не до конца с ним откровенна. Да, он ни словом, ни жестом не показывал, что замечает это. Но даже капля логики и анализа позволяла понять, что это — просто вежливый жест, направленный на то, чтобы позволить мне сохранить хоть какой-то комфорт внутри. Повторные вопросы, касающиеся «черных пятен», были очень деликатны. Задавались они лишь через солидный временной промежуток и подходили обычно с совершенно иной стороны. Впрочем, особого успеха смена тактики не приносила. Пусть я и понимала, что, скорее всего, создаю этой закрытостью большую проблему самой себе в первую очередь, но поделать ничего не могла — слова неминуемо слипались и застревали в горле одним сплошным комком. А распадался он обычно слезами, после которых пытаться извлечь из меня еще что-то было пустой затеей.  
  
Но со временем альтернативный вариант все же был найден. В тот вечер к концу сеанса Траун извлек из ящика своего стола прямоугольную коробочку и протянул ее мне. С удивлением я отставила чашку, в которой все еще плескались звезды, и прикоснулась к гладкому покрытию. После кивка, который стал ответом на мой вопросительный взгляд, я сняла крышку из плотного картона. Внутри, на подложке из бежевой ткани, лежал нежно-зеленый блокнот, а в углублении рядом с ним — ручка в белом корпусе. По правде говоря, их настоящие цвета я поняла лишь у себя в каюте. В тот момент удивление перекрывало все остальное, не оставляя мыслям об игре освещения ни шанса. После моих слов сбивчивой, но искренней благодарности Траун проникновенно произнес:  
  
— Я хотел бы попросить вас об одной вещи, Кэрин. Расскажите в этом блокноте о своей жизни — без утайки и ненужных оправданий. У вас на душе много камней. Ошлифуйте их о флимсипласт и превратите в крепость. Она останется стоять и оберегать вас от цикличных размышлений, а в процессе вы избавитесь от лишнего груза. Вы обещаете мне сделать это?  
  
— Да. Я попробую… — запнувшись, я произнесла более твердо: — Обязательно напишу.  
  
Сказать это оказалось куда легче, чем сделать. Я по несколько раз за вечер брала блокнот в руки — уж очень он выделялся среди остальной серости письменного стола. Проводила ладонью по гладкой, с едва ощутимым рельефом, обложке, повторяла подушечкой указательного пальца тисненые узоры на корешке. Эти непривычные тактильные ощущения приносили странное удовольствие.  
  
Но как же давно я не писала ничего, кроме сухих отчетов! В академии нас один семестр учили базовым правилам стилистики, но этот курс был направлен лишь на то, чтобы намертво вбить в мозг каждому студенту формальные выражения и схемы для составления необходимых рабочих документов. Обширный набор канцелярских фраз в голове сейчас не только не помогал, но даже ощутимо мешал переводить свои мысли и чувства в слова. Ведь тут нельзя было обойтись стандартной формой автобиографии.  
  
Белые листы флимсипласта с едва заметной разлиновкой мигом распугивали все мои мысли. И то, что в сознании хоть немного складывалось в связные предложения, неминуемо рассыпалось на хаотичные элементы, стоило мне начать писать. Я стоически пыталась выжать из себя хоть пару абзацев, затем ненадолго откладывала блокнот в сторону, а по возвращении к нему с легким раздражением очищала лист и пробовала заново. Одна Вселенная знает, сколько таких циклов прошло до того момента, когда меня начал устраивать выходящий из-под ручки текст. И пусть писала я исключительно для себя самой — какой-то внутренний принцип заставлял стремиться если не к идеалу, то хотя бы к какому-то стилю.  
  
Постепенно в привычку вошло уделять минимум час в день ведению записей. Без особого ущерба самочувствию я крала это время у сна. Со временем процесс даже начал приносить определенное удовольствие — правда, довольно мазохического характера. Представьте себе крупную занозу, которая глубоко ушла в ваш палец. Приятного в процессе ее извлечения довольно мало, но после этого, выбросив испачканную в крови щепку куда подальше, начинаешь чувствовать определенную радость. Если задуматься и попытаться разложить мысли по пунктам, то я ощущала:

 

  * Легкую гордость за то, что сумела встать на путь освоения нового навыка.
  * Надежду на то, что мне действительно станет легче после того, как я выведу последнее слово на страницах этого блокнота.
  * Странное облегчение от осознания факта, что после меня в этом мире что-то останется.



  
Последнее было наиболее странным, ибо я и под страхом смертной казни не была готова отдать эту исповедь в чужие руки. У меня в голове даже поселилась мысль о том, чтобы дописать в завещании пункт, гарантирующий что после моей смерти этот блокнот превратят в пепел вместе с моим телом. Не сделала я этого лишь по той причине, что мне совершенно не хотелось давать Трауну еще один повод беспокоиться о моем психическом состоянии.

Порой я вообще не могла понять, по каким признакам он читал мою душу. Что самое странное — читал абсолютно верно, нередко понимая куда больше, чем я сама. И в отдельные моменты мне было просто тяжело это признавать. Но, так или иначе, наши беседы продолжались — они носили уже более светский характер и доставляли лишь удовольствие. С красными от слез глазами из его кабинета я больше ни разу не уходила. А тем временем в блокноте, строчка за строчкой, постепенно отпечатывалась вся моя жизнь…


	2. Детство

Детские воспоминания… Что же, от той поры в моей памяти осталась целая россыпь сверкающих осколков. Волны океана разума уже успели отшлифовать их, и сейчас я могу прикасаться к ним безо всякого риска еще раз пораниться об острый край. Оживая в сознании, эти образы вызывают лишь странную, чуть болезненную ностальгию. Как ни крути, но в то время я была действительно счастлива, — а темные полосы попросту выцвели и притерлись от времени. Да и в контрасте с испытаниями, которые выпали на мою долю дальше, проблемы детского масштаба трудно даже назвать таковыми. Признаю, с годами мне становится все сложнее оценивать события минувших лет — ведь изначальное восприятие объективным не назовешь, а окрашены они уже именно под него. Сейчас я стремлюсь найти баланс в этом вопросе. И очень надеюсь, на этот раз мне это удастся, а эти строки не придется переписывать в очередной раз.

Как ни крути, а из разрозненных фрагментов, оставшихся в моей памяти, цельную картину не сложишь — предыдущие попытки яркий тому пример. Так с чего же начать? Наверное, с планеты. Генетическая лотерея, безусловно, закладывает фундамент всей жизни. Попытка заявить, что на просторах нашей Галактики у всех людей есть равные возможности для развития — чистой воды лицемерие. Ведь кто-то изначально начинает с такого уровня, до которого другим не добраться даже за целую вечность упорного и тяжелого труда. Вероятнее всего, и моя жизнь прошла бы по стандартному для места рождения сценарию, если бы в свое время в игру не вступила другая сила, не менее жестокая, чем предопределение.

Первые семь лет своей жизни я провела на Атракене, в небольшом шахтерском поселке под названием Стоунхилл. Дуниум и природа — на этих двух столпах держалась вся нехитрая экономика моей малой Родины. В общем-то, довольно типичная ситуация для планеты Внешнего кольца: инвестировать в ее развитие Центр и не думал — ведь куда проще за копейки покупать ценные ископаемые. А если запасы иссякнут, что, по сути, лишь вопрос времени, то всегда можно найти новую ресурсную базу. На простых людей Республике было откровенно плевать, что она с успехом подтвердила во время войны. Империя, при всей своей жесткости, поступает куда более лояльно и логично. Взять тот же Лотал — изначальная ситуация весьма схожа. Но за последние годы на нем появились военные академии, заводы и культурные заведения. Люди получили возможность достойно жить в обмен на свой труд. И, бьюсь об заклад, через пару десятилетий планета будет настоящим промышленным раем. Как бы я ни относилась к Аринде Прайс, не стану отрицать, что эта женщина умеет достигать своего, хоть и не всегда наиболее оптимальным путем. Пусть я никогда не забуду ее предательства на Бэттоне, не могу не признать, что она сумела вырвать для своего народа право на лучшую жизнь — и это заслуживает уважения.

А на моей Родине уклад не менялся веками. Власть переходила из рук в руки, но эта пустая формальность ни на что не влияла. Шахтеры все так же губили свое здоровье, добывая из недр руду, а их жены и дети тем временем вели хозяйство. Иной уклад был лишь в городах, но большинство атракенцев бывало там только во время совершения особенно крупных покупок. Обычная жизнь была сосредоточена возле земли.

Моя семья мало чем отличалась от десятков тысяч подобных. Отец — шахтер. Мать — домохозяйка. Трое детей. Свой дом, огород, небольшое хозяйство. И абсолютная предопределенность жизненного уклада, временную смену в который могла внести только чья-то смерть или капризы погоды. Что тут сказать — так жила большая часть планеты.

На Атракене природа все еще правила над людьми. От нее зависела сама жизнь — и тут уж год на год не приходился. Затянувшаяся зима или слишком жаркое лето неизбежно приводили к недостатку пищи. Это можно было отчасти компенсировать за счет зарплат, но деньги в такие периоды быстро обесценивались. У меня был свой индикатор «курса валюты» — цена на водку в ларьке через улицу. По ее росту или падению всегда можно было понять, что сейчас за время и можно ли надеяться на какие-то приятные излишества вроде относительно новой игрушки или горсти карамелек.

Но сельские дети привыкли к тому, что рассчитывать на удовлетворение капризов чаще всего не приходилось. И это воспринималось как что-то вполне естественное, равно как и активное участие в жизни семьи. Сколько себя помню, в мои основные обязанности входил сбор яиц у куриц* (параллельно надо было не вызвать лишней агрессии у петуха, для которого смыслом жизни было загнать меня на крышу курятника); кормление вурпаков и выпас ти-муссов. Последнее было самым милым делом — на лугу собиралась вся деревенская детвора, а неповоротливые животные не требовали особого внимания. Так что это были часы свободы и забав. Мы обдирали ладони, взбираясь на деревья в поисках плодов и вкусного сока, застывавшего на местах трещин в коре; бегали купаться на речку, притом никого не беспокоило отсутствие купальников; порой заходили и в лес.

Фантазия легко компенсировала отсутствие реквизита для игр. В ход шло все, что попадалось под руку. Из палок, листьев и травы выходили отличные куклы. Мяч с успехом заменялся чьей-то футболкой, набитой сеном. А ребята постарше умели выстругать из куска древесины буквально все, что угодно. Робин, мой старший брат, к одним из моих именин собрал заводного петушка из старых деталей. Он забавно махал крыльями и поднимал голову вверх, при этом что-то хрипло крича. Тогда это казалось мне настоящим чудом. А еще Роб втайне от сестры и родителей научил меня мастерить лук и рогатку — правда, под обещание, что я не стану стрелять из них по людям или окнам. Так что я впервые взяла в руки оружие раньше, чем научилась читать.

Другие дети, впрочем, не отставали. Мы знали лишь несколько непреложных запретов в своих играх: не лезть к животным, не убегать дальше опушки, не разводить костры без разрешения старших и не травмировать себя или кого-либо. К последнему была применима оговорка — нельзя причинять вред, который повлечет за собой последствия. Синяки и ссадины никем не рассматривались как что-то, требующее вмешательства. А вот если ты сломал себе руку, упав с дерева — готовься к наказанию. Так что травмы усиленно скрывались. Одним словом, мое детство было веселым, хотя и суровым.

Но если какая-то беда происходила, то все точно знали, к кому обращаться. Дело в том, что у нас в деревне была настоящая ведьма. К всеобщему счастью, свой дар она использовала лишь на благо людям. Мы все называли ее «тетушкой Мэри». Она жила в небольшом флигеле на окраине села, почти у самого кладбища, — там же и принимала пациентов. Редко когда кто-то из селян ехал в райцентр, если что-то не ладилось со здоровьем. Обычно с любыми проблемами люди шли именно к ней, притом неважно, болел человек или животное.

Я явственно помню ее голос, прорывающийся сквозь жар в словах какого-то заговора. Помню темные глаза в алой паутинке капилляров и прохладную руку у себя на лбу. Само прикосновение приносило какое-то небывалое облегчение и будто наполняло все тело силой. Тогда она спасла меня от лихорадки. И, если подумать, жизнью и здоровьем ей была обязана добрая половина села.

Кроме того, она очень любила детей, и двери ее дома всегда были открыты для нас. Мы нередко помогали ей при сборе лекарственных растений, да и по хозяйству могли подсобить при надобности. А тетушка Мэри в свою очередь всегда защищала нас перед родителями и лечила наши мелкие раны. Никого не удивляло, что она использует и традиционную медицину, и целебные травы, и настоящее колдовство.

Многие за спинами шептали о том, что она раньше была джедайкой. Но дальше слухов речь не заходила — пусть к представителям Ордена у нас всегда относились крайне неприязненно, тетушка Мэри уже завоевала доверие. И, несмотря на крайне тяжелое время, после смерти хоронили ее всем селом и с почестями. На моей памяти это был первый раз, когда кладбище наполнилось столь искренней скорбью.

Ведь и к смерти в селе относились тоже по-особенному — как к чему-то совершенно естественному и неизбежному, и, стало быть, понятному. Этому лучше всего учил скот. Я прекрасно знала, что еда из воздуха не появляется, и те же милые вурпаки со временем превратятся в наваристый суп и перчатки. Особенно ярко отношение села к подобным метаморфозам демонстрировал негласный осенний праздник — день забоя. Наступал он с первыми сильными морозами. Мужчины в тот период обычно брали дополнительный выходной день, который полностью уходил на создание мясного фонда на зиму.

Детей никто намеренно не ограждал от картин бойни — их просто отсылали с просьбой не мешаться под ногами. А старшие, конечно, помогали. Но на мою долю выпадала только прелюдия с уводом «жертвы» и праздничный обед. Пока взрослые занимались разделкой туши, младшее поколение было полностью предоставлено себе. Обычно нас сдерживал какой-никакой контроль в виде родителей, наведывавшихся пару раз за час, дабы узнать, не устроил ли кто-то какие-либо проблемы. Но в тот день присмотра не было от слова «совсем». И редко когда итоги наших забав, которые обычно обнаруживали на следующий день, не приводили к ремню.

Другим, не менее показательным событием, были дни памяти. В одно из воскресений апреля все село перебиралось на кладбище, где и устраивало массовый обед. Взрослые ели и пили, а дети тем временем бегали среди могил, отыскивая оставленные кулечки с поминальными сладостями. И никого подобное тогда не смущало.

Как вы понимаете, особых перспектив для карьеры в селах не было. Мальчиков — в шахтеры. Девочек — в жены. Лишь изредка привычная система давала сбои. И к образованию подход был соответствующий.

— Зачем это ей вообще? Несси, вот тебе свидетельство понадобилось? — все чаще вопрошал за ужином отец по мере приближения того самого первого сентября, с которого я должна была пойти в школу. — Ну и смысл лишние деньги тратить ради бумажки с оценками и медали из нержавейки? Читать наша Кара уже умеет, считать до пятидесяти — тоже. А чему еще полезному ее там могут научить?

Вопросы, конечно, были риторическими — минимум семь лет отучиться обязаны были все. Но они раз за разом вызывали вспышку обиды у сестры, которой попросту запретили даже попробовать поступить в город на врача, и в какой-то мере откладывались у меня в сознании. Само собой, это совершенно не способствовало пробуждению оптимизма касательно предстоящей учебы.

И в школе мне предсказуемо не понравилось с первого дня. Юбка. Белоснежная блузка. Банты на высоких хвостиках. Новые, чуть натирающие туфли. Аккуратный ранец, доставшийся в наследство от сестры. Одним словом, из зеркала на меня каждое утро смотрела какая-то совершенно незнакомая личность. Но надо ли говорить, что со сменой внешнего облика мое поведение ничуть не изменилось?

Школа была невыносимым местом для диких, привыкших к свободе детей. Сейчас я прекрасно понимаю, сколько нервов потратила наша учительница на то, дабы просто вбить в наши сопротивляющиеся умы базовые знания. Но тогда все это казалось абсолютно ненужным. Тем более, благодаря занятиям с сестрой я и так знала большую часть программы за первый класс. Душный класс, звонки, ограничения, скучные задания и обилие работы на дом — разве могло это все сравниться с той жизнью, к которой мы все так привыкли?

Пятница знаменовала перерыв в этом заключении. Но она все равно оставалась для меня самым ненавистным днем в неделе. Причиной тому были, как ни странно, следующие за нею выходные. Да, они значили свободу от школы, но до этого надо было пережить ночь, в которую наш примерный отец стабильно возвращался домой навеселе — и, нередко, с компанией собутыльников.

Несси всегда пыталась уложить меня до этого момента, но я неминуемо просыпалась от тяжелого эха, доносящегося с первого этажа. Будучи ребенком, я как-то остро осознавала, когда именно взрослые начинают ссориться всерьез. Но вмешиваться было нельзя, и нам с сестрой оставалось лишь лежать в темноте, прижимаясь друг к другу, и надеяться на то, что сегодня дело обойдется мирно. Но так было далеко не всегда.

И никто не видел в подобном ничего особенно зазорного. В селе для старшего поколения был лишь один вид развлечений — кантина. Нам еще относительно везло в плане того, что попойки происходили всего раз в неделю и никак не влияли на работоспособность главы семейства. Но вот последствия такого отдыха порой приходилось устранять долго. И полбеды, если это был сломанный забор или открытый курятник. Куда хуже было видеть, как мама пытается прятать от нас синяки. Извинения отца, если их можно было так назвать, всегда ограничивались одной фразой:

— Ну, прости меня, Магда, и в следующий раз не лезь под руку, если видишь, что я навеселе.

После этого он опрокидывал в себя рюмку водки и приступал к завтраку. А по его завершении неминуемо следовала просьба показать дневник. Не знаю, какая уж была необходимость ругать меня за оценки ниже пятерки или неаккуратные записи, но это тоже было своеобразной традицией для него. Если же неделя обходилась без подобного, то он обычно рылся в карманах формы и давал мне пару монет «на конфеты». Мне всегда хотелось зашвырнуть их куда подальше.

Так и текла наша жизнь. Но мои первые осенние каникулы ознаменовались воистину эпохальным событием. Атракен вышел из состава Республики и примкнул к Конфедерации независимых систем. И миру в привычном виде оставалось жить недолго.

Дуку. О нем знали все. Даже мы, дети, которым политика была совершенно неинтересна, в какой-то мере понимали, что вместе с этим солидным пожилым мужчиной на нашу планету пришли большие изменения. Его глубокий, проникновенный голос звучал из головизора в каждой кухне. Цитаты из его речей не сходили с передовиц газет. Его портрет висел чуть ли не в каждом школьном классе. На главной площади села вскоре даже установили памятник — правда, на бороде и половой принадлежности всякое портретное сходство заканчивалось.

В то время все считали его спасителем планеты. Но как же скоро пришла пора разочарования!

Я не знаю, кто виноват в произошедшем. Даже спустя столько лет до истины докопаться мне не удалось. Да и существует ли она вообще? На войне для мирных жителей прав устоявшийся режим, при котором была стабильность и над головами не свистели снаряды. Пришедшая с оружием и новым порядком сторона автоматически становится вражеской. Сейчас я понимаю, что попытка Республики вернуть планету в свой состав была вполне логична и предсказуема — особенно в рамках военного времени. Возможно, и отделение от нее было не вполне законным. Но тогда, повторюсь, это мало кто понимал. Конфедерация принесла деньги и заказы. За неполный год под ее крылом Атракен встал на путь развития, а простые люди получили большую уверенность в будущем. А вот возвращение «законной власти» завершилось концом для всего…

Я могу точно назвать день, в который перестала быть ребенком. Мое детство прервалось, когда холодное дыхание войны коснулось нашей семьи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, в ДДГ, оказывается, были куры: http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%BE


	3. Война

Война… Многоликая демоница, предстающая перед своими невольными подданными в сотнях разных обличий. Кто-то почитает ее как богиню правосудия, карающую провинившихся своим мечом. Кому-то достается ее улыбка из-под плотной золотой вуали, и такие счастливцы до конца жизни верят, что им встретилась младшая дочь Фортуны, а не жестокая убийца. А перед кем-то она предстает во всем ужасе откровенности. Впрочем, ее маски очень быстро меняются — и практически никто не застрахован от этого. Как и от нее самой.  
  
Но скажу вам одно — никогда, абсолютно никогда война не выглядит так, как рисует ее пропаганда. Вам будут обещать честь. Пророчить славу. Издалека, с границы неба и поля боя, сквозь туман иллюзий вам будет мерещиться красавица-Победа с лавровым венком и планкой в руках. Но стоит лишь подойти к ней чуть ближе — и вы увидите, что ее платье соткано из кожи и костей, а листья наколоты на окровавленный терн.  
  
Первые реальные сражения неизбежно разрушают устоявшееся мировоззрение и закладывают фундамент нового. Во мне подобная метаморфоза происходила дважды.  
  
Сперва война заставила меня разочароваться в мудрости взрослых. Бомбы и снаряды, дождем падающие с небес, не оставили ничего от купола иллюзий, которым было окружено мое детское восприятие реальности. Был ужас. Боль. Осколки. Паническое осознание полной беззащитности и того, что правила жизни кардинально изменились. И если хочешь выжить — надо приспосабливаться к ним.  
  
Во второй раз я взглянула в глаза войны уже будучи относительно взрослой и морально готовой к этому. Хотя… кого я опять пытаюсь обмануть? Никто из нас, вчерашних курсантов академии, не был по-настоящему готов к реалиям сражения. Да, в космосе все иначе. Ты не видишь смерти как таковой — она скрывается за корпусами кораблей, гибнущих в искристой пене взрывов. Это ничем не отличается от изображений на экранах компьютерных симуляторов. Но внутренний покой неминуемо разлетается на осколки, как только ты вспоминаешь о том, что все это — реальность, и там, за транспаристалью, в эти самые секунды гибнут твои боевые товарищи.  
  
Поэтому и первые награждения ни для кого не были радостными. Уж слишком остро кололо где-то в разуме осознание того, что ты получаешь награду за смерть других. Я хорошо помню, как на кителях энсинов, сумевших выполнить свои обязанности, засияли новые планки. Мы стояли в ряд на капитанском мостике. В космосе за нашими спинами еще можно было различить смутные, оплавленные комки металла. Никто не улыбался. Даже в глазах капитана читалось скорее соболезнование, чем радость. Все это было уроком — первым из сотен, которые нам предстояло пройти, чтобы стать настоящими воинами. И со временем разум неизбежно учился воспринимать человеческие жизни просто как еще одну строчку в статистике потерь. Профессиональная деформация была прекрасно отточенным механизмом, защищающим психику от травмирующих реалий повседневности.  
  
Да, в свое время я практически добровольно ступила на путь офицера — прикрывая внутренние сомнения агитационными плакатами, обещавшими, что после академий мы станем хранителями мира и покоя в Империи. Конечно же, где-то на периферии сознания жило понимание того, что придется убивать. Но никто ведь не отменял определенный самообман. И я свято верила, что гибнуть от моих действий будут лишь преступники и террористы. На деле такая утопия, само собой, не сложилась. Единственное, что позволяет мне спать спокойно — осознание факта, что жертвы среди мирного населения обычно сведены к минимуму. А уж с тех пор, как моим командиром стал Траун — так и вовсе.  
  
Не знаю, что легло в основу подобной тактической догмы в его случае, но я во время принятия решений всегда вспоминаю Атракен. И даже если приходится идти по более сложному пути ради спасения жизней простых имперцев — Седьмой флот делает это. Чего, к сожалению, не могу сказать об иных подразделениях огромной системы вооруженных сил. Вынуждена признать — огонь восстания не разгорелся бы с такой силой, если бы мы все были чуть более осмотрительными.  
  
Ведь мирным жителям во время войны приходится хуже, чем солдатам: для них и «свои», и «чужие» представляют практически одинаковую угрозу.  
  
В первый день никто не понял масштаба угрозы. Был обычный летний вечер. Вся наша семья собралась на кухне за ужином и чаем. Отец и брат, недавно вернувшиеся со смены, продолжали изредка переговариваться о своем — но куда больше их занимало сытное жаркое. На фоне тихо работал головизор, в верхнем углу экрана которого шел обратный отсчет времени, оставшегося до выпуска новостей. Я всегда с нетерпением ждала его начала, ведь после короткой сводки произошедших событий обычно начинался показ мультфильмов.  
  
Несси как всегда повысила звук, когда титры какого-то сериала сменились заставкой программы «Время». Миловидная дикторша в сером костюме начала вещать об идущем строительстве трех новых школ, о проведенном турнире по стрельбе, о необходимости соблюдать безопасность у открытых водоемов… и только в самом конце выпуска нам сообщили о том, что на планету пробрались вооруженные республиканцы. И пообещали быстро отправить их в мир иной. В итоге все прозвучало и было воспринято так, будто на Атракене высадилась не вражеская армия, а какая-то бандитская группировка.  
  
К моему разочарованию, в тот вечер вместо приключений невиданных зверей в эфир пустили обучающий фильм о поведении в опасных для жизни ситуациях военного характера. Солидного вида мужчина подробно объяснял о видах возможных угроз и поведении во время них. Много внимания было уделено вопросу эвакуации — жаль только, что менталитет и привязанность к месту все равно оказались сильнее логических доводов. И, разумеется, все подавалось в ключе сухой, обобщенной теории, далеко не во всем подходившей для реалий Атракена. Но все равно эта картина в последующем точно спасла не один десяток жизней.  
  
Пока нам рекомендовали соблюдать осторожность и бдительность, держать головизоры включенными и сообщать о любых подозрительных личностях на горячую линию. Судя по тому, что я помню, особой реакции у взрослых это не вызвало. Еще несколько дней жизнь текла своим безмятежным чередом — работа в огороде, готовка, выпас скота, игры с ровесниками…  
  
Но вся привычная безмятежность закончилось, когда мы впервые попали под обстрел. Проснувшись посреди ночи от отдаленного грохота, я сперва подумала, что это просто гроза. Только вот стекла почему-то подрагивали в рамах, а гул был слишком долгим, как для грома. Несси сказала мне лежать тихо и не включать свет. Подойдя к окну, она на миг отдернула плотную штору — и этого хватило для того, чтобы увидеть в полуночном небе яркое зарево.  
  
— Быстро в подвал! — дрожащим голосом скомандовала тогда сестра.  
  
У меня и мысли не было ослушаться или начать задавать вопросы — слишком ясно от нее веяло страхом. Схватив в охапку свою игрушечную собаку, я бросилась вниз по лестнице. Несси побежала будить маму. А на кухне тем временем истошно взвыл головизор:  
  
— Воздушная тревога! Всем в укрытия! Воздушная тревога…  
  
В подвале было затхло, темно и холодно. До выключателя я просто не могла дотянуться. Так что оставалось лишь напряженно вслушиваться в отзвуки происходящего наверху. И тогда я впервые столкнулась с особенностью своего организма, которая впоследствии не раз сослужила мне хорошую службу. Когда ситуация была действительно опасной, страх внутри меня мигом выключал все эмоции. От них оставались лишь бледные призраки, а сознание работало как никогда ясно — но ровно до того момента, пока напряжение не начинало идти на убыль. После этого организм практически всегда выплескивал накопившийся стресс через слезы.  
  
Но в тот момент я не могла понять, что со мной происходит и почему восприятие мира стало настолько странным. Зато в памяти всплыли кадры из обучающих видео. Так что, найдя вентили, я перекрыла воду и газ.  
  
Спустившиеся вскоре сестра и мама одинаково взволнованными голосами похвалили меня за это. Обесточив электрический щиток, Несси наощупь нашла и включила отцовский фонарик. Меня укутали в старое зимнее пальто, насквозь пропитавшееся пылью, и уложили спать на мешке с ветошью. Но всем было понятно, что в эту ночь никто нормально не уснет. Слишком сильно на нервах играла неизвестность. И отец, и брат сейчас были на смене — где-то глубоко под землей, в старой, ненадежной шахте. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что их не накроет взрывной волной.  
  
К счастью, тогда этого не случилось. Наш поселок тогда тоже не пострадал — стреляли по другой цели. Как оказалось, неподалеку был расположен склад с боеприпасами КНС. Но произошедшее в ту ночь ясно дало понять, что война застыла в паре шагов от нас. И что ей стоит прийти в движение?  
  
До конца лета мы жили под ее тенью. Напряжение и страх постепенно уменьшались. И внешне жизнь вскоре даже стала напоминать прежнюю. Того требовала ситуация — в вопросах снабжения продовольствием мы теперь зависели только от себя. Да и днем почему-то практически всегда было относительно спокойно. Атаки начинались с наступлением темноты. А к тому времени все уже укладывались спать в подвалах, надеясь, что утром их встретит прежний пейзаж поселка, а не усыпанное обломками пепелище.  
  
Про-республиканские каналы, вытеснившие из эфира все остальные, неустанно заверяли, что в обстрелах виновата КНС, а армия Республики пришла, чтобы защитить мирное население. Никто из селян не верил в эту ложь — по той причине, что нашему государству это было бы попросту невыгодно, ведь наша планета была одним из ключевых источников стратегически необходимых ресурсов. Зато на республиканцев, находящихся за парсеки от Атракена, заверения о злых захватчиках действовали. Не проходило и вечера, чтобы какой-то эксперт на очередном ток-шоу рассыпался в анализе и прогнозах. Вскоре мы перестали даже включать головизор — все равно никакого толку от него не было, а льющийся водопад пропаганды только действовал на нервы, и полностью оградиться от него возможным не представлялось. Пару раз в неделю с неба нам на головы сыпался дождь из агитационных листовок. На них был изображен экзот со световым мечом в одной руке и ребенком в другой, а на заднем фоне — безликие ряды клонов. Надписи менялись, но все они пытались убедить нас помогать Великой армии Республики.  
  
От этих флаеров была одна польза — они чудесно горели. Само собой, никто не спешил тащить к ближайшему лагерю республиканцев свое имущество и заготовленное на зиму продовольствие. И вскоре мы смогли еще раз убедиться в своей правоте и ложности образа джедаев-вызволителей. Это случилось в начале осени, когда они заявились к нам в село вместе со взводом и приказали всем немедленно собраться на главной площади. Большая часть детворы в тот момент была в госпитале — тетушка Мэри учила нас основам первой медицинской помощи. Но даже оттуда мы услышали объявление, прозвучавшее по громкоговорителям. Мэри сразу напряглась, стала серьезнее. С минуту подумав, она приказала:  
  
— Дети, полезайте в погреб. И сидите тихо. Несси, солнце, присмотри за ними. Джек, Бетти, Зельда — а вы бегите в лес. Спрячьтесь в пещере у озера и ждите, пока я сама за вами не приду.  
  
Все мы прекрасно понимали, что надо затаиться и ничем себя не выдать. Еще бы! Взрослые часто пугали нас тем, что если не будешь слушаться, то придет джедай и заберет тебя с собой. Понятное дело, что появление подобных персонажей вызвало один только страх. И сидя бок о бок в тесном помещении, пропахшем травами, мы напряженно ждали непонятно чего. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, но спустя целую вечность откуда-то сверху до нас долетели приглушенные голоса:  
  
— Уж не думал, что встречу тебя вновь, Мэри.  
  
— Я тоже была бы рада никогда больше не видеть никого из вашего Ордена. Что вам от меня надо?  
  
— А сама будто не знаешь. Какое-то неправдоподобно бездетное село выходит, если верить, что на площади были все жители. Так где ты их прячешь?  
  
Тетушка Мэри попыталась отговориться, но в этот момент сквозь узкие щели люка полились узкие ручейки света — кто-то сдвинул в сторону коврик. А затем доски отлетели в сторону. Как оказалось, нас обнаружил юноша-подросток. Он тоже был облачен в форму, как и старший джедай. Короткие светлые волосы, породистое лицо — его можно было бы назвать привлекательным, если бы не выражение глаз.  
  
Я запомнила тот взгляд, хотя тогда и не поняла, что именно меня в нем так испугало. Безумие. Специфическое, военное безумие. Позже я не раз видела подобное в глазах коллег. Но оно быстро уходило, стоило прозвучать последнему выстрелу. А мальчишка, неожиданно оказавшийся в центре войны, на самом деле утратил рассудок — неопровержимое доказательство этому мы получили чуть позже.  
  
Тогда нас вытащили из погреба, построили в шеренгу и приказали приготовить правые руки. Старший джедай подходил к каждому из нас, протирал запястье спиртом из больничной аптечки, а затем брал кровь странного вида прибором. Потом он ждал несколько секунд, смотрел на табло и приступал к следующему ребенку.  
  
— И зачем их было прятать? — спросил он под конец у Мэри. — Будто сама не видела, что тут ни одного форсъюзера. Да и откуда им в этом захолустье взяться? Ксандр, пошли отсюда. А спирт поставь на место! Я что, похож на слепого?  
  
После ухода этой жуткой парочки мы поспешили домой. Мама, едва сдерживая слезы, крепко обняла сперва меня, а затем сестру. В глаза сразу бросился опустевший курятник. Я уж подумала, что это от неосторожности и спешки, и попыталась кинуться искать наших кур с соседских дворах, но меня остановили. Так мы впервые столкнулись с продразверсткой.  
  
Несси в ту ночь осталась в госпитале — помогать тетушке Мэри. Это было вполне привычно — сестра стремилась освоить ремесло врача, а Мэри с радостью готовила себе преемницу. И даже отец не был против этого — только несколько раз в месяц устраивал неожиданные визиты в больницу с целью проверить, не гуляет ли дочь с кем-то под луной вместо работы. Даже если такое и случалось, то она умело скрывала это. И никто не стал беспокоиться, когда она после вызова по комлинку спешно ушла из дому — тем более, одна из женщин в это время была на сносях.  
  
Лишь когда сестра не вернулась к полудню следующего дня, мама попросила меня сбегать в госпиталь и разузнать, что случилось.  
  
С первых секунд меня удивила странная тишина. Я осторожно отворила дверь, ведущую в ординаторскую  — и увиденное за нею намертво отпечаталось в моей памяти. Даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, я в подробностях помню ту жуткую картину. Несси, пластом лежащая на полу. Голубое платье с багровыми пятнами вокруг бедер. Остекленевший взгляд. Разметавшиеся волосы. В нескольких шагах от нее — Мэри. Крови нет — только обожженное отверсие зияет сквозь халат. В ступоре кинувшись к сестре, я чуть было не упала, споткнувшись о чью-то руку. Чуть поодаль, лицом вниз, лежал уже знакомый юноша-джедай. Пол вокруг него был усеян флаконами из-под спиртовых настоек.  
  
Не знаю, был ли он мертв уже тогда, или его убили взрослые. Не скажу, куда односельчане дели его труп и как отвели от нас всех подозрения. Следующие дни остались в моей памяти лишь в виде обрывков без малейшей эмоциональной окраски. Рыдающая мама. Взбешенный отец, избивший ее прямо над гробом. Несси в выцветшем свадебном платье. Солнце, отбивающееся от лопат, когда комья земли соскальзывали вниз. Поминки, которые, несмотря на всю искренность скорби, все равно переросли в попойку и чуть было не закончились дракой.  
  
Когда дело начало принимать подобный оборот, брат отвел меня домой. Сам он тоже не стал возвращаться. Рухнув рядом с кроватью, он закрыл лицо руками и разрыдался, не в силах больше сдерживать себя — ни в эмоциях, ни в словах. Это был первый и последний раз, когда я видела слезы на его лице. И при этом я совершенно не знала, как ему хоть чем-то помочь.  
  
— Они ведь были ангелами… А когда таких убивают — надежда умирает тоже. И мы все скоро последуем в землю…  
  
Эти слова, произнесенные в полуистерическом бреду, оказались пророческими. С того дня жизнь стремительно стала превращаться в настоящий ад.


	4. Выживание

Ад заполнял собою реальность шаг за шагом, точно охотник, преследующий загнанную в западню добычу. Он был неспешен и неотвратим. И он точно знал, что никто не сумеет сбежать из его ловушки.

На следующий день после похорон опохмел отца перешел в полноценный запой. В доме стояла тишина, — а кухню все и вовсе обходили десятой дорогой. Брат замкнулся у себя в комнате. Мама сидела в гостиной с вязанием на коленях. Спицы в ее руках двигались, но на них не было ни единой нитки. Я попыталась было ускользнуть на улицу, но запертая входная дверь помешала мне это сделать.

Наверняка это спасло нас всех от многих проблем. Ибо по поселку в тот день бродили клоны, возглавляемые старшим джедаем. Чего от них ждать? Уж точно ничего хорошего. Так что все таились по домам и старались лишний раз не подавать признаков жизни. Я сидела у окна в нашей с Несси… в своей комнате, и пыталась читать книгу. Этот сборник сказок, если память мне не изменяет, нам задали на лето. И хотя вопрос о возвращении в школу в сложившейся обстановке был риторическим, сестра до последнего дня продолжала заниматься со мной.

«Учеба — твой единственный путь к лучшей жизни», — эта не раз повторенная фраза намертво отпечаталась в моей памяти. Даже столько лет спустя, выводя эти строки, я вновь слышу отзвуки ее голоса.

Несси была права, а мне понадобились годы, чтобы полностью согласиться с этим постулатом. В тот момент было лишь желание куда-то сбежать от реальности. Плоский сказочный мир с четким разделением на добро и зло и постоянными победами первого над вторым стал спасительной иллюзией. Хотя именно тогда красивая картинка начала покрываться трещинами от проклевывающихся ростков критического мышления. Сказкам оставалось утешать меня совсем недолго.

В дверь позвонили. Затем, через пару минут — настойчиво постучали. Я отложила книгу и принялась спускаться вниз. Меня опередила мама. Но я все равно осталась наблюдать за происходящим со средины лестницы. В прихожую вошел старший джедай. Он задал несколько совершенно общих вопросов — о том, есть ли в доме мужчины и не желают ли они присоединиться к армии Республики, а после долго вглядывался в глаза матери.

— Я очень сожалею.

Эта фраза произвела эффект взорвавшейся гранаты.

— Убирайтесь. Да как вы только… Ко всем чертям убирайтесь!

Ни до, ни после этого я ни разу не видела маму в таком состоянии. Под аккомпанемент проклятий кованая подставка для зонтов полетела в мужчину, но замерла в полуметре от него и плавно опустилась на пол. К счастью, джедай покинул наш дом прежде, чем со второго этажа сбежал брат. Охотничий бластер в его руках не предвещал ничего хорошего.

И он все же встал на путь мести. Через несколько дней Робин сбежал под покровом ночи, оставив лишь небольшую записку о том, что идет воевать за КНС. А месяц спустя к маме на комлинк пришла похоронка. «Был захвачен силами противника и принял смерть героя». Красивые, несмотря на ужас, слова… Только смысл в них был иной. Попал в плен и прошел через пытки, прежде чем найти покой в мобильном крематории.

На этот раз не было даже подобия похорон. Вся боль осталась за закрытыми дверями.

Вскоре смерть пришла к нам и в третий раз. Отец, так полноценно и не выйдя из запоя, ушел куда-то ночью. Нашли его тело через два дня на другой стороне леса, с несколькими следами от бластерных выстрелов. Кто был виновен в его смерти? Этот вопрос остался без ответа. Возможно, он повздорил с собутыльниками. Или же в невменяемом состоянии наткнулся на вооруженный патруль. По правде говоря, расследовать никто ничего и не пытался.

Странно осознавать, что его кончина не вызвала у меня никаких особых чувств, кроме облегчения. Оставшись без работы и без какого-либо сдерживающего фактора, он пил практически беспробудно, а в последние недели начал таскать из дому вещи. Мне кажется, на самом деле он умер гораздо раньше. Осталось лишь тело с подобием разума, нацеленного только на одно — где бы достать спиртное. И даже мама на похоронах прикладывала платок к сухим глазам.

Обстрелы продолжались, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь от нас. Осень начинала проигрывать свой бой зиме, и спать в подвалах становилось все проблематичнее. Но безопасность была важнее комфорта и здоровья. Так что мы перетащили вниз все теплые вещи в доме и спали под ними. Пока это хоть как-то спасало от холода.

С первыми заморозками начались массовые продразверстки. «Мы вас защищаем, а вы взамен должны нас содержать», — таким был постулат армии Республики. На этот раз забрали практически все. Маме, попытавшейся было сопротивляться, достался парализующий заряд из бластера. Слухи говорили, что в соседнем селе несколько человек публично расстреляли за организацию бунта.

Причин сомневаться в этом не было. Боевые действия затянулись. Флот КНС отрезал республиканцев от всего внешнего мира. Где брать продовольствие, кроме как непосредственно на местах? А непокорных надлежит наказывать, чтобы другим было неповадно. Вполне стандартная военная тактика…

Да и голодные люди к эффективному противостоянию просто неспособны. Они теряют гордость, принципы, все то, что отличает человека от животного. Потребности, желания — все со временем сводится лишь к пище.

Армия Республики устраивала раздачи по разу в день — да и то, если сражения не уводили ее слишком далеко. Выстояв несколько часов в очереди, люди получали крошечный паек. Колонна тянулась через перекопанное поле, в котором уже не осталось даже случайно пропущенных во время сбора урожая клубней. Никто не пытался выражать недовольство. Ненавистный захватчик, стоящий на раздаче, был практически богом, с тем только отличием, что от него действительно зависели наши жизни.

За несколько недель село совершенно затихло. Вслед за остальной живностью из дворов исчезли собаки и коты. Не было больше детских забав и походов в гости по вечерам. Какой-то внутренний инстинкт заставлял всех беречь силы. Потерянные, оторванные от привычных хлопот люди сидели по домам, выбираясь из них лишь по необходимости. Добыть пищу, и, если повезет — дрова.

Лес в ту пору спасал всех. Какое-то время под опавшими листьями еще можно было найти грибы. Затем в ход пошли кора, желуди, корни трав… Раскопали даже скотомогильник — голод не оставил места разумной брезгливости. И с каждым днем становилось все хуже. А головизоры тем временем продолжали рассказывать об «освобождении и защите простых граждан».

Наряду с этим мужчин агитировали вступать в армию Республики. Добровольцам обещали содержание, а их семьям — повышенный паек. И многие шли, несмотря ни на принципы, ни на жуткие условия, которые никто даже не скрывал. Однажды через наше село проходила колонна таких солдат. В легкой форме, без какого-либо оружия и с осунувшимися лицами они шли в оцеплении из штурмовиков, точно заключенные.

В силу возраста я толком ничего не понимала. Но с годами и этот кусочек встал на свое место в диораме войны. «Пушечное мясо». Необходимый ресурс, когда подкрепления извне ждать не приходится, а противник располагает большим перевесом в количестве сил, но не в их качестве. А людям ничего не оставалось, кроме как добровольно подписываться на смерть…

Переломный момент в сражении за Атракен стал одновременно и смертью для всей планеты. Нам повезло — практически все базы КНС, хранившие ядохимикаты, располагались в другом полушарии. До нас долетели лишь отзвуки заражения. Я в тот период подхватила что-то из простудных заболеваний и потому помню все крайне смутно.

Ни лекарств, ни врача в нашем захолустье так и не появилось. Мама пыталась сбить мне температуру народными методами — одним из них были горячие ванны для ног с добавлением каких-то трав. Для этого она набирала полные ведра снега, топила его на печке и наливала в таз, разбавляя отстоявшейся холодной водой.

К моему счастью, в тот день я не успела окунуть ноги. На лодыжки попали лишь брызги, поднятые упавшим пузырьком с настойкой, но и их хватило для химических ожогов. В крике я окончательно сорвала голос. И никогда в жизни мне больше не приходилось испытывать такую сильную физическую боль.

Не знаю, какими правдами и неправдами мама сумела привести полевого врача. Помню только, что это был мужчина в безликой броне армии Республики. Он вколол обезболивающее и принялся в чем-то убеждать маму. Как барабанная дробь звучало слово «эвакуация».

На этот раз иных вариантов и не было. Либо покинуть родные места, либо умереть в ближайшие дни. Разумеется, выбор пал на первое.

Я уснула дома, а проснулась в совершенно незнакомом помещении, полном коек и людей. Мамы нигде не было, и я уже была на грани истерики, когда ко мне подошла девушка в белом халате:

— Не волнуйся, все уже позади. Этот транспортник летит на Фенион. Там ты и твоя семья будут в безопасности.

В это же время она бегло осматривала мои ноги. Поменяв повязки, врач пошла дальше. Несмотря на отзвуки боли на месте ожогов, чувствовала я себя достаточно неплохо. От лекарств жар действительно ушел. Я постепенно начала понимать, что нахожусь на настоящем космическом корабле — а уж когда, присев на кровати, я обнаружила небольшой кружок иллюминатора, то восторг на какое-то время и вовсе вытеснил страх. За транспаристалью, на расстоянии меньше метра от меня, был настоящий космос.

Мысли о будущем мало волновали меня — война отучила от этого абсолютно всех. Жизнь была только здесь и сейчас. И в тот конкретный момент она была практически прекрасна. В тепле, в безопасности, вдали от сражений — да еще и с таким потрясающим видом за окном. Разве можно было желать большего? Вскоре ко мне пришла мама. Она принесла целую чашку бульона и пристроилась на краю койки. И вот тогда счастье стало абсолютным.

Конечно, немалую роль в этом сыграли неведение и детская наивность. Никто не ждал беженцев с распростертыми объятиями. Но пока ни я, ни мама не предвидели, что жизнь на новой планете тоже мало чем будет отличаться от выживания.


	5. Будущее

Богатые люди часто жалуются на предопределенность будущего. Из бестселлеров шрапнелью летят советы о том, как выйти из накатанной колеи, как понять, к чему на самом деле лежит душа и поменять свою жизнь к лучшему… Должна признать — порой четкое осознание того, чем ты будешь заниматься в этот же день спустя годы, действительно начинает угнетать. Но в таких ситуациях мне быстро вспоминается время, когда эта самая сытая и спокойная стабильность была заветной, практически недосягаемой мечтой.

Новый дом. Мирная, тихая планета, знающая о войне лишь из СМИ. Место, которое казалось раем лишь до тех пор, пока было сильно́ контрастное восприятие. А вскоре выяснилась простая правда — до беженцев никому нет дела. Даже более того, сам факт их присутствия может сильно раздражать местное население.

После недели, проведенной в больнице, мама забрала меня в наш новый дом. Я до сих пор помню огромное здание общежития и первое впечатление, которое оно на меня произвело. Пепельно-серая коробка, уходящая куда-то в небеса, даже с виду напоминала тюрьму. В сущности, для меня это место нею и стало.

Маме пришлось очень быстро искать работу. Меня решено было отдать в школу уже на следующий год, а пока я была вынуждена безвылазно сидеть в четырех стенах выделенной нам комнатки. Ни о каких прогулках по району и речи идти не могло. Он пользовался ужасной славой, и, надо сказать, полностью ей соответствовал. Не проходило и недели, чтобы в его переулках не происходило убийства, жестокого избиения или вероломной кражи.

Наши соседки любили обсудить подобное на общей кухне — притом во всех подробностях, подчас явно приукрашенных. Но на меня в том возрасте эти рассказы производили воистину жуткое впечатление. От них, а еще от контингента общежития, страх покидать комнату только усилился. Более того, я и в коридор старалась не выходить без особой на то необходимости — уж слишком высок был риск наткнуться там на опьяневших от алкоголя или наркотиков жильцов.

Несколько недель моим единственным развлечением был учебник «Основы тактики боя», забытый кем-то из прежних жильцов. Изначально он показался мне неимоверно скучным и запутанным. Но, за неимением никакой альтернативы, я сперва до дыр засмотрела черно-белые картинки, а затем с горем-пополам его прочла и стала применять полученные навыки для наиболее эффективного убийства тараканов.

Наверное, именно эта книга и оставила наибольший след в моей жизни. Сухость описаний схем и приемов отчасти нивелировалась страстью, которой так и веяло от каждого слова авторских вставок. Тогда, в семь лет, интересными были только они. Но в будущем я еще не раз перечитывала учебник уже с куда большим пониманием. И именно ему я во многом обязана тем, что моя мечта сбылась…

Увы, с обучением на новом месте все клеилось очень плохо. Младшую школу мне даже вспоминать не хочется. В сравнении с происходящим там, то, что мы творили в первом классе, было чуть ли не примером идеального поведения. Но, не желая расстраивать маму, я все же училась, и на общем фоне откровенно выигрывала. Впрочем, в будущем оказалось, что на деле мои знания напоминали не прочный фундамент, а самое настоящее болото. Редкие кочки твердой почвы, между которыми — трясина не до конца понятных тем и пробелов.

И, само собой, не обошлось без проблем с одноклассниками. Но в тот период я сумела быстро заставить их отстать от меня. Само собой, не словами, а действием. Несколько драк, пара разборок у директора — и больше ко мне никто не лез. Но и подружиться с кем-либо мне тоже не удавалось.

***

Окончание четвертого класса ознаменовалось целым каскадом счастливых событий. Наконец-то закончилась война, и джедаи получили по заслугам. Признаюсь, превращение Республики в Империю тогда проскользнуло мимо меня. Куда больше внимания в вечернем выпуске новостей вызвал видеосюжет со сжиганием световых мечей на главной площади Корусанта. Завораживающая, великолепная картина правосудия, воплощенного в жизнь…

В возрасте десяти лет о политике я и не думала, но Империя однозначно завоевала мою любовь в тот день, когда нам выделили квартиру и наконец-то назначили льготы. Не скажу, что после этого мы зажили, ни в чем ни нуждаясь, но это значительно улучшило наше с мамой положение. Теперь, по крайней мере, у нас всегда были деньги на более-менее приличную еду и необходимый минимум вещей.

А вместе с переездом в новый, чуть более благополучный район, я сменила и школу. Вот там проблемы стали серьезнее. Директор сразу дал понять, что вышвырнет меня после первой же провинности. Слабенькая хорошистка с личным делом, пестрящим скандалами — безусловно, у него были все причины не радоваться моему переводу.

Так что теперь нормально защитить себя я не могла. Но разум — воистину удивительный механизм. Ради своей сохранности он интуитивно идет на многое. Приглушение эмоций, а то и полное их исчезновение, когда ситуация требует невыносимого отклика — первый из них. Не один раз и в будущем это спасало меня от безумия.

А репутация холодной и закрытой девчонки не принесла мне ничего плохого. Только вот с каждым разом частица льда оставалась на мне. Траун довольно поэтично называл это «маской», будто речь шла о том, что я легко могу снять при желании. На деле это стало второй кожей. Моей броней.

Школьные будни тянулись довольно однообразной чередой. За пару лет вышла на «отлично» по ряду предметов, которые нам действительно толково преподавали. Преимущественно это были точные науки, в которых отношение к ученику не могло сильно повлиять на результат. Особенно хорошо у меня шли алгебра, физика, и, как ни странно, с определенного периода к этому списку добавилась физкультура.

Причиной тому стал уход на пенсию пожилого физрука и приход новой учительницы. Джейн Джейсон была высокой, крепко сбитой женщиной с очень тяжелым взглядом и суровым характером. Бывшая военная, и этим все сказано. Ее быстро зауважали даже самые отпетые хулиганы, а уроки физкультуры с ее приходом из отдыха превратились в образец беспрекословного исполнения программы.

Но она сама вызывала у меня настолько неподдельное восхищение, что все нагрузки были только в радость. Я даже сумела достичь определенных успехов и стабильно занимать призовые места в городских соревнованиях. И ее легкая, одобрительная улыбка раз за разом вселяла в меня желание ставить и достигать новые цели.

Какое-то время прошло в фазе практически полной ремиссии и тихого счастья. Конечно, подростковый возраст не мог обойтись без проблем. Изменяющееся тело. Сходящие с ума гормоны. Такое же бешеное окружение в классе. Словом, ничего особенного. Но учителя, убедившись, что хоть какую-то пользу школе я приношу, наконец-то успокоились и перестали меня третировать.

Так было ровно до того момента, пока меня однажды не зажали в коридоре несколько старшеклассников. Я задержалась, дежуря в классе, и к тому времени школа практически опустела. Ждать помощи со стороны не приходилось. И после осознания этого в моем сознании что-то переклинило. Я помню наглую ухмылку амбала, помню руку, залезшую под юбку моего форменного сарафана… А затем — его щеку, насквозь проткнутую шариковой ручкой и откровенный шок в глазах.

Администрация замяла это дело, но прописала мне беседы со школьным психологом. До сих пор не понимаю, как эту женщину вообще допустили до работы с детьми. После ее так называемых сеансов мне стало гораздо хуже. Она любила приторно-сладкие ароматы и ненавидела все, что было связано с КНС. В том числе и людей, которые, по ее мнению, продались врагу во время войны.

В пропахшем аромапалочками кабинете она раз за разом заставляла меня отвечать на вопросы. Ответы яростно комментировались. Собственно, так я узнала о том, что совершенно ненормальная, и диагноз рано или поздно будет найден. Она бесилась, понимая, что я что-то скрываю. Так оно и было. Но мой главный секрет остался при мне, хотя и очень дорогой ценой.

Вернулись и ночные кошмары, и постоянная тревожность. В один момент дошло до того, что я просто не смогла заставить себя войти в шумный спортзал. Мисс Джейсон без лишних вопросов влепила мне двойку в дневник и сказала прийти к ней после занятий. Но встретились мы несколько раньше запланированного.

Не знаю, случайно ли она оказалась возле кабинета психолога в тот день, но именно ей я была обязана прекращением ежедневных пыток. «Оставьте ее в покое. Вы хоть раз были на передовой? Нет? Значит, ничем тут не поможете. Фаро, идем».

Она довела меня до тренерской, придерживая за локоть. Все мое тело трясло от эмоций, которые никак не могли превратиться в слезы, и видела я только носки своих форменных туфель.

— Не смей больше оставаться наедине с нею, если не хочешь вместо училища попасть в дурдом, — своим железным тоном отчеканила Джейн, заканчивая разливать чай. — Откуда ты, если не секрет?

— Атракен.

— Сожалею о том, что случилось с твоей малой Родиной. Самая показательная страница этой войны…

Я сидела на продавленном диване, сжимая в руках чашку, и никак не могла заставить себя выпить ее содержимое. Чай был слишком горячим, и инстинкты оказались сильнее желания побыстрее уйти домой. Мне отчего-то было стыдно за то, что вся эта ситуация всплыла на поверхность, и от того, что я не смогла справиться с нею сама.

— Ты уже думала, куда пойдешь учиться?

Вопрос немного сбил меня с толку своей неожиданностью. Проглотив стандартный ответ «куда по баллам пройду», я созналась:

— Это странно, я знаю… Но мне хотелось бы поступить в Академию. Но вряд ли меня туда возьмут.

— Почему же? Им плевать на оценки. Необходимый склад ума и физическая форма — важно только это. А у тебя уже есть большое преимущество. Ты смотрела войне в глаза. И если вспомнишь тот взгляд — сможешь стать хорошей офицеркой. Ну, и тренироваться тебе стоит усерднее.

С тех пор она вплотную взялась за меня. Бег, прыжки, подтягивания, стрельба из бластера — она точно понимала, что будет необходимо. Она много давала, но и спрашивала не меньше. И все же, несмотря на ее холодность, я очень к ней привязалась за те два года. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, не могу не признать, что все то было очень похоже на подростковую влюбленность: с идеализацией, обожанием и прочими симптомами. Но, к счастью, за рамки платонического влечения она не вышла.

Хотя, с другой стороны, в Джейн я видела неоспоримую наставницу, а не подругу. Увы, отношения с мамой весь период моей юности были вынужденно-дистанциированными. Она много и тяжело работала, чаще всего — в ночную смену. Я безропотно взяла на себя хлопоты по дому и с каким-то внутренним пониманием относилась ко всему происходящему как к необходимости. Но внутреннее, вполне природное желание видеть рядом с собой взрослого, которому важна твоя жизнь, от этого никуда не исчезло.

Единственная на моей памяти крупная ссора произошла между нами, когда я заикнулась про свое желание посвятить свою жизнь служению Империи. В вихре из крика, упреков и летящей посуды навсегда потерялось мое желание откровенничать с нею. Глупая, в общем-то, подростковая обида, о которой я в скором будущем очень пожалела.

В тот день я боялась лишь одного — итогового экзамена по литературе. Оценка по нему меня закономерно огорчила, и домой я не спешила. Во время занятия в спортзале ко мне постепенно пришли все необходимые отговорки и объяснения. Как сейчас помню, что оправдательная речь была отрепетирована до идеального состояния.

До выпуска еще год. В аттестат эта оценка не пойдет. И, как бы там ни было, внешнее тестирование я буду сдавать по совершенно иным предметам.

Прокручивая эти тезисы в голове, я наощупь вставляла ключ в замок. Но входная дверь неожиданно открылась без привычного щелчка. Смутное беспокойство зародилось внутри меня в ту же секунду. Правила поведения в подобной ситуации, напротив, исчезли из головы. И я двинулась внутрь, до боли сжимая в руке закрытый зонтик.

Мама лежала на кровати, с прижатой к лицу подушкой. Мертва. Отчего-то это было понятно мне еще до тех минут, когда я отчаянно пыталась нащупать пульс. Мертва, и ничего уже не сделаешь.

После этого, с пиком острой боли, все эмоции внезапно исчезли. Я набрала скорую и полицию. Зачем-то позвонила в школу и сообщила, что завтра не приду. Затем бегло осмотрела квартиру. Все было практически цело — лишь спустя несколько часов, составляя опись для участкового, я заметила исчезновение шкатулки и денег из ящика стола.

Тысяча с небольшим кредитов, два золотых кольца и грудка дешевой бижутерии — такой оказалась цена человеческий жизни. Я осталась одна. И, незадолго после похорон, имея на руках все необходимые документы, остригла волосы и пошла поступать в Академию.


	6. Обучение

Первое утро моей учебы было пасмурным и прохладным, как для начала осени. Глядя на серую дымку, затянувшую небо над величественной громадой академии, я пила горьковатый каф из стаканчика и наслаждалась последними минутами свободы. Какой-то светловолосый мальчишка на миг остановился посреди тротуара, засмотревшись на меня. Мать даже не обернулась и потянула его за руку.  
  
Но тот полный восхищения взгляд вызвал у меня искреннюю улыбку. На долю секунды я увидела себя со стороны. Взрослая девушка в идеально выглаженной оливковой форме. Будущая защитница Империи. А пока — курсантка престижнейшего, по меркам нашего захолустья, учебного заведения. Цель достигнута, кто бы что ни говорил.  
  
А отговаривали меня от поступления сюда все, кому не лень. В последние месяцы учебы, когда факт об этом просочился наружу, покоя мне не было. Учителя пытались образумить, сыпля охапками гражданских специальностей, на которые, по их мнению, я вполне могла бы пойти. Одноклассники пугали байками об ужасной изнанке вооруженных сил — по их мнению, за железной завесой творились чуть ли не оргии с жертвоприношениями. А психолог вообще едва не отказалась выдать приемлемое заключение о моем психическом здоровье — мне пришлось пригрозить жалобой наверх, повлекшей бы серьезные разбирательства. На нее эта угроза не подействовала, а вот на директора — более чем. Нужную справку я все же получила.  
  
И только Джейн неизменно поддерживала меня на всем этом пути. «Учеба не будет легкой, Фаро. Но в твоем случае сомнений быть не должно. Помни — ты сильнее, чем сама думаешь. И не дай кому-то убедить тебя в обратном» — напутствовала она во время нашей последней встречи.  
  
Десятки иных, сугубо практических советов уже были получены и отчасти использованы. На тот вечер остались только непривычные, воодушевляющие речи. После я долго и пылко благодарила ее за все, что она сделала для меня. Ведь кто знает, как повернулась бы моя судьба, если бы не встреча с этой удивительной женщиной…  
  
В тот решающий момент, когда я пересекла улицу и поднесла свою ID-карту к сканеру на входе, никаких сомнений в моей душе не было. С трудом сдерживая радостное волнение, я шагнула в открывшуюся дверь кузницы человеческих судеб.  
  
И почти сразу поняла, что попала практически в тюрьму. Пару часов мы ждали, пока подтянутся все новобранцы. Затем нас построили и вывели на огромный плац. Все в новенькой форме, все с серьезными лицами — семьсот юнош и триста девушек. Вчерашние подростки, которые по разным причинам решили пожертвовать свободой и беззаботностью. Кто-то из чистого патриотизма, который нам неуемно прививали в школьные годы, а кто-то от банальной необходимости выжить и получить хоть какие-то перспективы.  
  
Директор нашей Академии читал речь, сверкая на камеры белоснежной улыбкой и нагрудной пластиной парадной формы. Затем журналисты ушли, а вместе с посторонними исчезла и всякая доброта. Его второй спитч, направленный уже именно на нас, быстро опустил особенно окрыленных с небес на землю.  
  
— Вы — лишь дети, которые решили, что достойны носить гордое звание военных на службе его императорского величества. Но зарубите себе на носу — пока вы не стоите и грязи под моими ногами! Этот год завершат лишь сильнейшие из вас. И я советую серьезно подумать о том, готовы ли вы к службе.  
  
В тот же день юнош подстригли по уставу. На внешний вид девушек особого внимания не обратили — только заставили подписать правила Академии. Целый пункт в них был посвящен внешнему виду. Никакой штатской одежды или обуви. Никаких украшений, даже религиозного характера. Никаких духов, макияжа или распущенных волос. Я, по совету Джейн, подстриглась «под мальчика», сразу как узнала о зачислении. И уже спустя два дня стало понятно, что не зря.  
  
Преподаватели не церемонились и не делали никаких поблажек. Полковник Риккард во время первых же тренировочных спаррингов безжалостно хватал девушек за косы, тем самым быстро выводя их из строя. Да и условий для ухода просто не было: утром, по команде, мы должны были за пять минут собраться и успеть спуститься на плац. А вечером в казармы нас обычно запускали за пятнадцать минут до отбоя. В общий душ ходили каждый день, но мыться надо было предельно быстро. Так что к концу первой четверти с длинными волосами распрощались все курсантки.  
  
Бытовые условия были отдельным аспектом психологического давления. В душ нас водили в строго обозначенное время, притом предбанник и коридор между кабинками был общий. Хорошо хоть, что юноши были отдельно. Сперва все смущались, но вскоре стеснение отошло далеко на задний план.  
  
В жизни курсантов не было ни одной свободной минуты. Идеальный график и коллективизация. Нас пугали тем, что дальше будет лишь хуже. И первый Новый год мы встретили уже в изрядно поредевшем составе: девушек осталось около сотни. Юноши так просто уйти не могли. Им этот год шел за армию. К тому же, при уходе надо было заплатить за время обучения. А такую роскошь могли себе позволить далеко не все.  
  
Я прилежно училась. И постепенно доводила свою защиту до уровня настоящей крепости. Тяжелее всего было от невозможности даже прорыдаться наедине с собой. Всегда на глазах коллектива. Всегда в обществе. Помню, что порой по ночам меня начинали душить рыдания — без какого-либо повода. Просто от перенапряженных нервов. И тогда я всеми силами старалась плакать безмолвно, дабы не помешать соседкам или, упаси небо, не привлечь к себе внимание дежурного.  
  
С учебой все шло довольно гладко. Вернее, с действительно необходимыми предметами. В отличие от школы, тут преподаватели оставались абсолютно отчужденными от нас. Так смотрят на заготовку, ползущую по конвейеру. Впрочем, все работало на то, чтобы четко дать всем осознать свою роль как винтика в системе. Вернее, пока даже не винтика, а просто куска сплава, из которого, возможно, получится выковать необходимую деталь. А если нет — то в утиль. Пушечное мясо еще никто не отменял.  
  
Порой методы воздействия были чрезмерно жесткими. Но, оглядываясь назад, я прекрасно понимаю, зачем все это делалось. Нас нужно было проверить по всем фронтам, прежде чем начинать процесс настоящего обучения. Солдат, а уж тем более — офицер, вынужден сочетать в себе противоречивейшие черты характера в определенных пропорциях. Ты должен быть одновременно покорным, но не лишенным инициативы. Должен доверять своим коллегам, но всегда быть готовым к предательству с их стороны. Должен выполнять приказы командования — но безошибочно чувствовать грань, после которой они превращаются в произвол и должны быть предотвращены…  
  
В первую очередь из нас искореняли эмпатию к противнику. А соответственно — и сострадание к нему. Загляните в любой учебник по военному делу, и вы не встретите там слова «убить». Убивают живых. Враг же — абстрактен. Его устраняют или уничтожают. Без колебаний, моральных дилемм и раскаяния. Ведь если позволишь подобному яду проникнуть в рассудок, то вскоре сойдешь с ума.  
  
Следующим на расстрел шло какое-либо смущение от вида человеческого тела. В любых, повторюсь, в абсолютно любых его видах. От документальных фильмов, которых нам показывали, порой было очень сложно сдержать рвотный рефлекс. Облепленные насекомыми органы, размозженные головы, догнивающие скелеты — и прочие вещи, с которыми мы хотя бы теоретически могли столкнуться.  
  
Но и к такому постепенно привыкаешь. Сознание постепенно уменьшает остроту реакции, в конце концов сводя ее к предельному минимуму. Увы, не у всех. Расчет идет на то, чтобы заранее выявить подобные случаи — тут, в искусственно смоделированной ситуации, а не во время боя. Для этого необходим постоянный контроль со стороны психологов. Но если ты не совсем идиот, то научиться обманывать их тесты — раз плюнуть.  
  
И это привело к катастрофе. В сером однообразии учебных будней любые новости разносились на скорости света. Сама того не желая, за одним из завтраков я узнала, что этим утром в туалете нашли повесившегося курсанта. Но никакой серьезной огласки не последовало. Преподаватели молчали, будто ничего и не произошло. А в воздухе так и витали различные версии, имеющие единый корень. Он просто не выдержал условий, а уйти при этом не мог.  
  
Спустя неделю любые разговоры на этот счет прекратились, и даже в мыслях эта тема возникала крайне редко. Не знаю, отчего эта первая потеря в строю воспринялась так легко… Должно быть, механизмы системы работали над отдельными аспектами нашего мировоззрения гораздо незаметнее, чем над другими.  
  


***

  
  
Ни подруг, ни даже приятельниц за этот год я не завела. И это было вполне предсказуемо. Никаких личных отношений между курсантами устав не предусматривал. Для дружбы просто не было условий. Любовь же каралась отчислением, и это были не просто слова. В моем выпуске было минимум три парочки, которых поймали за нарушение комендантского часа и на следующее же утро выставили за ворота Академии.  
  
Правила тут исполнялись действительно строго. Но, к моему счастью, система была действительно заинтересована в поиске перспективных офицеров. Пол, происхождение, материальное положение — все это отходило далеко на второй план, если курсант доказывал свои знания и способности на внешнем экзамене. Высокие баллы гарантировали продолжение учебы в более престижной академии. А завал — крест на дальнейшей карьере.  
  
И вполне закономерно, что всеобщие нервы по этому поводу начались задолго до дня сдачи. Но у меня было огромное преимущество перед однокурсниками. За время учебы я не один раз проверила на практике свою способность «выключать» эмоции. Будь то важная контрольная, устный зачет или выполнение норматива — стоило мне переступить порог кабинета и узнать задания, как внутри за миг до начала истерики воцарялся ледяной покой.  
  
В тот раз все прошло по вполне привычному сценарию. Пройти, занять свободное место за одиночной партой, по команде вскрыть конверт и приступить к выполнению теста. Ничего нового, ничего страшного. Только вот после экзамена меня переклинило. Неожиданно для себя я осознала, что не могу выйти из этого состояния неестественного покоя.  
  
Это продолжалось до вечера, пока нас не повели в душ. Там, действуя по какому-то жуткому наитию, я включила горячую воду почти на максимум и подставила под нее руку. Температура была не такой высокой, чтобы рефлекс сразу сработал. Но с каждой секундой боль нарастала. В конце концов я отдернула руку и с облегчением ощутила на глазах слезы. А вместе с ними из моей души капля за каплей исчезал верхний слой льда. В будущем мне пришлось всего пару раз применить к себе подобный метод «перезагрузки», и каждый раз знаменовал собой этап, по сравнению с которым возможность завалить экзамен казалась сущим пустяком.  
  
Результатов все ожидали с нетерпением. Еще бы! Листок флимсипласта с количеством баллов, как не крути, определял всю нашу дальнейшую жизнь. Нам раздали конверты с результатами в той же аудитории, где мы писали экзамен. Помню, как дрожали мои пальцы, когда я отрывала грань от белоснежного прямоугольника с моей фамилией и печатями.  
  
 _193,5 из 200 возможных_  
  
Внутри все оборвалось лавиной неудержимой радости. Но наружу она пробилась только легкой улыбкой. А рука все так же крепко сжимала мой пропуск в Академию второго ранга. В место, где обучали командный состав армии и флота. Я и представить себе не могла, какая судьбоносная встреча ожидает меня там…


	7. Лана

Два месяца вынужденных каникул не принесли мне никакого удовольствия — за исключением нескольких визитов к Джейн и приземленных радостей вроде хорошей еды и пары новых вещей в гардеробе. Помню, как потерянно я ощущала себя в магазине — толпа людей, шум, музыка, яркие краски вместо оливы и металла… Весь этот мир казался мне до странного чужим и непонятным. Именно тогда я сполна осознала, насколько действенной была система обучения. Она привязывала военного к себе — мягко, незаметно, но намертво. И полностью освободиться, как мне кажется, просто невозможно.

На свободе меня не покидало ощущение одиночества. Особенно ощутимым оно стало, когда все дела уже были улажены, и никаких проблем или задач впереди не предвиделось. Мне даже не нужно было искать подработку — за год на банковский счет набежала весьма солидная сума от семьи, которой я сдала квартиру. Объективно — это было хорошо. Я без проблем сняла номер в приличном отеле с полным пансионом и замечательным парком вокруг. Накупила учебников и пособий. И большую часть лета провела в тени деревьев, оградившись от всего книгами. Но полного покоя внутри не было ни в одно из этих мгновений.

Я вновь обрела его, лишь переступив порог академии второго ранга. Мне хватило нескольких минут, чтобы понять — правила игры вновь изменились. На сей раз — к лучшему. Персонал отличался вежливостью и спокойствием. После регистрации мне выдали специальный браслет, сочетавший в себе комлинк с урезанным функционалом, часы и электронный ключ от комнаты. Дроид провел меня до жилого корпуса, устроив заодно короткую экскурсию по территории, назвал номер этажа и удалился, порекомендовав с любыми вопросами обращаться к дежурным.

На этот раз все напоминало не тюрьму, а элитную закрытую школу, сериалы о которых так любили крутить по головизору. После короткой поездки в сверкающей капсуле лифта и непродолжительной прогулки по коридору я оказалась в нужной комнате. Она была рассчитана на двух человек. И, надо сказать, неплохо обустроена — явно с оглядкой на то, чтобы у курсантов был необходимый минимум личного пространства. Стол со стулом, кровать, тумбочка, платяной шкаф — мебель двумя зеркальными линиями располагалась вдоль стен. Общим был только санузел.

Я неспешно разложила немногочисленные вещи, привела в полный порядок форму, приняла душ. Все это заняло немногим больше часа. После, чтобы чем-то себя занять, вооружилась найденным в тумбочке блокнотом и пошла исследовать территорию академии.

Учеба начиналась только завтра, и сейчас, ранним утром, курсантов еще практически не было. Я прогуливалась по зеленым аллеям, набрасывая схематическую карту местности. Конечно, в учебном датападе был встроенный гид, но мне хотелось как можно скорее запомнить все. Первые дни неминуемо принесут суету и проблемы, а так хоть одна из них будет уничтожена в зародыше.

Именно тогда я впервые встретила Лану. Не заметить ее было сложно. Бордовое платье, рыжие волосы, волнующимися языками пламени обрамляющие лицо. Стремительная походка, широкие жесты со вспыхивающими бликами колец. Быстрая, но очень четкая речь… Когда мы поравнялись, она расспрашивала дроида о дресс-коде. Приветствие ограничилось обменом улыбками и легкими кивками.

Секундной встречи взглядами хватило лишь на то, чтобы память выхватила ее глаза. Они были подобны зимнему небу — такой же изменчивый сплав стали и лазури. Но в тот миг в них сияло тепло.

Помню, что невольно обернулась и проводила ее взглядом.

«Какая яркая! Словно комета» — мелькнуло у меня в голове. И последнее слово стало нарицательным до тех пор, пока я не узнала имени.

Но наваждение прошло, стоило алому силуэту окончательно скрыться из виду. Через несколько минут браслет любезно напомнил, что настало время завтрака, и все мои мысли занял поиск столовой. После приема пищи прогулка продолжилась. Она продлилась до тех пор, пока последний уголок не был обозначен в блокноте. К тому времени парк заметно оживился. Потоки курсантов, большинство из которых еще не сменило штатскую одежду на форму, хаотично стекались к жилым корпусам. Туда же последовала и я, решив, что лучше будет оградиться от этой суеты и перечитать конспекты.

Первым, на что я наткнулась взглядом, войдя в комнату, было хорошо знакомое алое платье и полупустой чемодан у кровати. Дверной замок тем временем тихо щелкнул. Из ванной комнаты вышла моя новоиспеченная соседка. Она была в резиновых тапочках и махровом полотенце, ширины которого едва хватало для того, чтобы прикрыть ее от груди до бедер. Заметив меня, девушка ничуть не смутилась:

— Привет! Меня зовут Лана. Лана Кохар.

Я произнесла свое имя, явственно ощущая, как по щекам растекается жар. Это удивило меня. За прошлый год я отучилась краснеть даже при виде полностью обнаженных девушек. В тот момент все удалось списать на изменившийся контекст. Наедине и в спешащей толпе — разница более чем существенна.

Вскоре завязалась беседа, во время которой мы обменялись основными фактами из биографий и с облегчением обнаружили, что обе спим крепко, не собираемся нарываться на неприятности и не испытываем особой тяги к шумным гулянкам. Как позже выяснилось, единственным грешком Ланы была любовь к дорогим сигаретам. Она хранила их под матрацем и изредка позволяла себе выкурить парочку — но так осторожно, что за все годы учебы ее ни разу никто не поймал.

В тот день нам еще разрешалось выходить за территорию академии, так что я без колебаний согласилась, когда Лана предложила вместе прогуляться по городу. И не пожалела, ведь мы великолепно провели время. Судя по всему, наши внутренние тараканы поняли все гораздо раньше нас самих — иначе сложно объяснить, отчего мы так быстро стали вести себя так, будто уже сотню лет знаем друг друга.

Мы кормили птиц в парке, гадая, почему в городе с таким количеством университетов все еще бегает живое и упитанное мясо. Рассматривали исторический центр, едва не улетая на поднявшемся ветру. Неведомо как нас занесло в планетарий, программа в котором отчего-то на львиную долю состояла из астрологии. Нам обеим сложно было сдержать смех и не нарушить спокойствие представления. Потом мы пили каф, глазея на витрины торгового центра и пытаясь понять, чем вдохновлялись дизайнеры, создавая подчас совершенно странные вещи. И говорили, говорили, говорили…

Вернулись уже к вечеру, уставшие, но счастливые. А вот сон в ту ночь упорно не шел, и когда оттягивать дальше было уже некуда, мы с Ланой стали испытывать на себе дыхательную гимнастику. На удивление, это помогло. Хотя мне кажется, что свою роль тут сыграл еще и ее тихий, мягкий голос.

Мы быстро втянулись в новый ритм жизни. Учеба давалась нам довольно легко. Залог этого был большей мере в упорстве и систематичности, чем в чем-то ином. Небольшие усилия день изо дня лишали нас проблем во время сессий и зачетов. И у преподавателей мы обе были на хорошем счету. Правда, в первое время много глупых вопросов вызывал внешний вид Ланы. Окружающие отчего-то считали нужным указать, что краска для волос должна быть куда менее яркой. А Лана, закатывая глаза, в сотый раз вежливо объясняла, что это ее натуральный тон.

Дружеские отношения скрашивали любые шероховатости, создавали островок безопасности посреди бушующего океана жизни. Но воистину переломным для наших отношений стал случай в бассейне. Ближе к весне с ним начались стабильные проблемы — то обогрев сломается, то сток откажется работать… В итоге, занимались мы там куда реже, чем должны были, и каждый раз в шутку гадали, сколько недель пройдет до следующей тренировки.

В тот день, после довольно долгого перерыва, мы с Ланой пришли в бассейн после пар. На носу маячил зачет, и нам обеим стоило улучшить свои показатели. Тренер, дав разрешение на самостоятельное занятие, вернулся к своим кроссвордам. Зал пустовал — насколько я помню, в тот день был не то концерт, не то кинопоказ, и большая часть академии устроила себе культурный отдых.

Прежде чем спуститься в воду, Лана решила немного размяться на суше. Я не увидела, отчего она упала. По ее словам, нога заскользила по влажному кафелю. Запомнился только вскрик, плеск, и вскоре — ощущение бурлящего холода.

Единственный раз мне настолько явно отказало не только хладнокровие, но и здравый смысл. Я прыгнула в воду за ней. Без единой мысли. Без спасательного круга или жилета. Просто прыгнула — быстрее, чем смогла это осознать.

Последовавшие за этим ощущения можно описать всего одним словом. Ужас. Осознание беспомощности перед силой, которая затягивает тебя вниз, все дальше от воздуха. И отчаянная в своей бессмысленности борьба.

Нас спасли. Откачали с потоком нецензурной брани. Отдали в руки меддроидам, привели во вменяемое состояние, а после вызвали на ковер к директору. Из того, что нам объяснили, следовало, что в бассейне на этот раз сошла с ума система фильтрации воды. И конечно, мы согласились с тем, что не имеем никаких претензий к персоналу академии. Не собираемся предавать дело огласке. И, разумеется, до экзамена мисс Фаро выучит алгоритм спасения утопающего, а об этом досадном недоразумении все забудут.

Так все было на словах. На деле уже за ужином все курсанты знали о случившемся — при том, что ни я, ли Лана ни словом об этом не обмолвились. Ко мне на несколько недель прилипло прозвище «камикадзе», но это было дружеской, совершенно не обидной шуткой. А вот курсанту, который желчно поинтересовался, в каких же это мы состоим отношениях, крепко влетело от Ланы. Но только я заметила, как в этот момент покраснели ее щеки.

В тот вечер между нами впервые повисла какая-то недоговоренность. Вопрос все еще звенел в ушах, и я отчаянно пыталась найти на него ответ внутри себя самой. Это не было похоже на влюбленность, которую изображают в искусстве. Ни стай бабочек в животе, ни головокружений, ни бешеной страсти. Но ее прикосновения были до дрожи приятны, а мысль о том, что мы теоретически можем стать больше, чем подругами, вызывала только приятные эмоции. С другой стороны, это был бы огромный риск. Ведь если бы что-то пошло не так, то мы все равно были бы вынуждены жить бок о бок еще несколько лет — вне зависимости от внутренних проблем.

Все разрешилось на следующее утро — будто само собой. Мы собирались на завтрак. Диалог никак не клеился. Лана попросила застегнуть ей лиф. Она обожала красивое белье: кружева, вышивка, сложные плетения — все это было для нее единственной возможностью для самовыражения в условиях академии. Я помню, как разглаживала шелковые тесемки, стараясь лишний раз не касаться ее спины холодными пальцами. Помню, как она повернулась с немым вопросом в лазурно-стальных глазах. Помню пряный аромат ее шампуня и долгий поцелуй, от которого в сознании разом стало сладко и пусто.

А после мы быстро закончили одеваться и практически побежали в столовую. И до окончания занятий ни словом не обмолвились о произошедшем.

Наши отношения горели ровно и спокойно все года учебы, делая их лучшим этапом в моей жизни. Но конец этого тихого рая был неотвратим и предсказуем. В последний вечер мы единственный раз осознанно нарушили правила. Смородиновое вино в бутылке из-под сока, кружки вместо бокалов, раздробленная плитка шоколада… Чуда не произошло. Нас распределили на разные корабли, и с этим уже ничего нельзя было сделать.

Я изначально понимала, что разлука придет, но только столкнувшись с нею лицом к лицу, поняла, насколько на самом деле тяжелой она будет. Лана стала для меня самым близким человеком во всем этом мире. И уход, неотвратимый, но осознанный уход от нее ранил больнее бластера. Выдержки хватило только до первого глотка алкоголя. Вино было практически черным и очень сладким. Самое то напополам со слезами.

А вот клятв не было. Разве могли мы что-то обещать? Пожалуй, только одно — помнить. И верить в воссоединение до тех пор, пока внутренняя необходимость в этом не усохнет и не рассыплется пеплом под действием времени. В тот вечер Лана отдала мне одно из своих колец — тонкий золотой ободок с крошечным аквамарином оттенка ее глаз. Несколько лет я носила его как подвеску, пряча ото всех под рубашкой и кителем. Порой доставала, с теплой горечью вспоминая прошлое. Тогда мне казалось, что мы больше никогда не встретимся.

Кто же знал, как все обернется на самом деле…


	8. Химера

В Академии нам часто повторяли, что служба — большей частью не круговорот подвигов, а спокойная рутина, и нам стоит заочно благодарить космос за это. Преподаватели были правы. Картина мира и система ценностей в итоге получалась более чем приземленной, и реальность не оказалась жестоким разочарованием. Также до нас всеми силами доносили, что главная задача флота — не воевать, но предотвращать конфликты. Или же гасить их, проливая минимум крови. Для меня эти принципы изначально были чем-то абсолютно естественным. Но в головы отдельных курсантов они входили с большим трудом. И, судя по людям, с которыми мне приходилось встречаться во время миссий, лекции по философии для многих так и остались пустым звуком.

Начало службы оказалось абсолютно не таким, как я его себе представляла. Меня определили на «Химеру» — командный крейсер 96 оперативного соединения. Такой старт нельзя было назвать иначе, как весьма и весьма удачным. Это соединение специализировалось на борьбе с незаконными перевозками. Проще говоря — мы стабильно портили дела контрабандистам, и изредка — работорговцам. Небольшие бои завязывались регулярно, и у новичков были все условия для постепенного приобретения практических навыков.

Но главным фактором в этом деле был наш командир. Что уж поделать, мне всегда везло на нестандартное начальство. Сейчас, после совместной работы с Трауном, я при всем уважении не могу назвать капитана Друзана гением. К его чести, сам он на подобном тоже никогда не настаивал. Он просто служил, не первый десяток лет добросовестно исполняя свои обязанности. И его опыт обычно с лихвой компенсировал отсутствие каких-то экстраординарных способностей.

С годами у него выработалась четкая система работы с новобранцами. Она имела мало общего с тем, что, в теории, должно было происходить в первые месяцы. Друзан сам поведал нам об этом в первый же день под его началом. Собрав у себя в кабинете новичков, он представился, поздравил нас со вступлением на службу, а затем кратко охарактеризовал основные задачи любого юного офицера: «Не мешать, не отлынивать, не заноситься».

Изначально мы были закреплены за определенными должностями на корабле. Но это оказалось абсолютной условностью. Первый месяц Друзан практически все время изучал, кто на что в самом деле способен. И не тестами — их он презирал, считая пустой тратой времени, а весьма каверзными задачами, проверявшими не только знания, но и моральные установки. Сперва я, как и все, опешила от такой резкой смены формата. Но быстро втянулась в него, осознав, что свершилось настоящее чудо и моим личным мнением кто-то стал действительно интересоваться.

Наши дискуссии обычно затягивались надолго. Я никогда не стремилась побыстрее завершить подобные беседы — напротив, с большим удовольствием отстаивала свою точку зрения, даже если она шла несколько вразрез с тем, что пропагандировали учебники. Само собой, мое мировоззрение постепенно менялось под воздействием отдельных аргументов капитана. Как ни крути, но тогда я была абсолютно «зеленой» девчонкой, и далеко не все из тех принципов годились для реалий службы.

В ходе одного из обсуждений, стремительно превратившегося из полилога в диалог, командир внезапно поинтересовался, откуда я родом. Услышав ответ, он с понимающим видом покивал головой и сказал, что его больше ничего не удивляет, и что я оказалась в единственно правильном месте. На тот момент я уже начинала сомневаться в истинности последнего. Это были крошечные трещинки на гранитной глыбе, но меня саму они весьма беспокоили. Впрочем, первое сражение все расставило на свои места. Оно закалило нас всех, словно ледяная вода — горячую сталь. К нашему счастью и гордости учителей, никто после этого не разочаровался в своем выборе.

Когда условный испытательный срок подошел к концу, на корабле произошел ряд перестановок. Меня перевели на обслуживание мостика. Должность, само собой, не отличалась особой ответственностью или престижем. Но числилась я на ней большей частью номинально. Большую часть времени Друзан держал меня рядом с собой, вводя в курс планируемых операций. Его первый офицер — коммандер Риш — отличался странной пассивностью во всех вопросах, которые касались сражений. При этом он отлично справлялся с остальными обязанностями, так что никто не мог упрекнуть его в служебном несоответствии. Под его контролем корабль работал четко и слажено, подобно механизму часов. Это позволяло прикрыть глаза на отсутствие у Риша склонностей к тактическому мышлению.

Для меня же это стало одним из редких подарков судьбы. Не знаю, что Друзан рассмотрел во мне на том этапе, но он очень серьезно взялся за мое обучение. Он много давал, но при этом требовал абсолютной отдачи. В любое время корабельных суток и вне зависимости от смены меня могли выдернуть на службу. Нередко я вскакивала от сигнала комлинка, и, быстро одеваясь, в полусне отвечала на вопросы. На первых порах это было сложно, и гладкими подобные форс-мажоры я назвать ну никак не могла. Чего стоил один лишь факт, что порой я попросту умудрялась заблудиться, неверно выбрав лифт или переход. А в случае опоздания меня непременно ждала выволочка — притом прямо во время сражения.

Признаться, я в такие моменты неимоверно боялась, что капитан не заметит чего-то на поле боя. Но такого ни разу не случилось. По крайней мере, с заметными последствиями. Конечно, немалую роль тут играла специфика соединения. Обычно перевес был на нашей стороне, и реальная опасность при этом стремилась к нулю. Но никогда нельзя было расслабляться. Противники умели преподносить сюрпризы, притом именно в те моменты, когда их не приходилось ожидать. Друзан обладал шестым чувством на подобное. Вовремя замеченная мелкая деталь, ничего не значащая зацепка, на которую даже он сам обычно не мог указать по окончании боя, чаще всего позволяла ему предотвращать проблемы.

Командовать он меня учил примерно так же, как мой брат — плавать. Этап объяснений, теории и поддержки оборвался резко и внезапно. Одним летним днем Робин просто зашвырнул меня на глубину. На тот момент я лишь немного умела держаться на воде. И все-же выкарабкалась на мель.

Но в момент, когда Друзан просто приказал мне взять бой на себя, а сам принялся беседовать с первым офицером о последних новостях, я испугалась гораздо сильнее. На кону стояла не только моя жизнь. Конечно, к тому времени я уже два года была на корабле, а ситуация на поверку оказалась совершенно не страшной. Нужно было бы приложить большие усилия, дабы на ИЗРе провалить сражение против трех кореллианских корветов. И все же — командир бросил меня одну, изобразив, что абсолютно не страхует. Такого без крайней необходимости не позволял себе даже Траун, хотя к нему на службу я вступила уже с немалым опытом самостоятельных операций.

Тогда главной проблемой стала разная оценка угрозы моим сознанием и подсознанием. Первое говорило, что все в полном порядке, и контрабандисты скорее всего просто сдадутся после переговоров. А вот второе вопило о том, что мы все умрем и виной этому будет моя же нерасторопность. Увы, эмоции тогда остались в полном объеме. Наверное, из-за того, что настоящей опасности все-же не было. С волнением я совладала лишь отчасти. Голос был холоден, а вот руки ходили ходуном. Мысленно я молилась всему живому, чтобы мне не пришлось отдавать приказы об атаке.

Сейчас, вспоминая все это, я ощущаю какую-то странную ностальгию, в чем-то граничащую с нелогичной тоской по себе прежней. В те годы профдеформация еще не успела понизить уровень эмоциональных реакций. И простая фраза вроде «выслать эскадрилью СИДов» обычно сопровождалась абсолютно лишним хвостом из мыслей о том, что каждым из этих кораблей управляет пилот, которому в эти секунды больше всего хочется вернуться из боя целым и невредимым. Но гуманистический принцип «человеческая жизнь — высшая ценность» постепенно сменился практичным военным «достижение цели — приоритетная задача».

Как ни крути, но за каждую победу мы платим душами. Вопрос лишь в их количестве. Если на первых порах любое значение погибших в статистике вызывало тупую боль где-то под сердцем, то сейчас все иначе. Действительно тяжело лишь в тех случаях, когда понимаешь, что при ином сценарии боя это число могло бы быть меньше. Или же когда смерть затрагивает кого-то из хорошо знакомых тебе коллег.

Под началом Друзана я прослужила без малого пять лет, и к концу этого этапа уже официально числилась старпомом. С продвижением по табелю о рангах проблем тоже не было. Само собой, мои результаты не были чем-то уж совсем феноменальным. Но планки менялись достаточно стабильно — благо, капитан давал мне возможность для проявления себя в операциях. Остальное было делом умений и, отчасти, удачи.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, и постепенно эта стабильность стала чем-то естественным. Если честно, по Лане я почти не тосковала. Сперва для этого просто не было времени. А затем, когда все несколько устаканилось, время уже успело сгладить переживания. Оно стало антидотом для воспоминаний — мысли о годах Академии больше не жалили фактом того, что они уже в прошлом, но пробуждали в душе тепло благодарности за само их существование.

Увы, всему приходит конец. В одном из боев оборвалась жизнь Друзана. Никто этого не ожидал. Когда нас задело ударом ионной пушки, он стоял, упершись руками в край приборной панели. Из-за какого-то внутреннего дефекта при резком отключении она ударила током. И все могло бы завершиться куда менее трагично, если бы капитан не носил кардиостимулятор.

Признаться, я до конца осознала случившееся только когда сражение было завершено. До этого мозг упорно ограждал меня от реальности ширмой из глупой веры то, что я лишь временно принимаю на себя обязанности командующего. Что спустя пару дней, а то и часов, капитан вновь вернется на мостик. Увы, этого не произошло. А вместе с приходом нового командира оборвалась и светлая полоса моей жизни.


	9. Боль

Беда приходит, когда ее не ждешь и откуда меньше всего ожидаешь. Знакомясь с новым командиром «Химеры» я и предположить не могла, что меньше чем через месяц он станет постоянным гостем моих ночных кошмаров. На первый взгляд Хорст Стрейдж производил впечатление исключительно приятного человека. С него можно было смело рисовать агитационные плакаты — высокий, статный, с породистым лицом и тонной харизмы, он потрясающим образом умел располагать к себе окружающих, при этом даже не всегда пуская в ход слова.

Тогда я была отчасти рада снять с себя обязанности временного руководителя. За три недели, во время которых подразделение было под моим контролем, нам «посчастливилось» дважды столкнуться с контрабандистами, и один раз — с пиратами. Сражения завершились вполне успешно, однако в последнем случае моих навыков явно оказалось недостаточно. Да, цель была достигнута, но при этом погибли заложники. Не сказать, чтобы это считалось пятном на репутации — речь шла о никого не волнующих экзотах из дикого космоса, однако подобное не устраивало меня саму. Тот случай доказал — мне нужно продолжать учиться, при этом имея за плечом человека, который в сложной ситуации смог бы взять все под контроль.

Увы, Стрейдж таким не оказался. В спокойное время он любил порассуждать о тактике и философии боя, щедро сдабривая свои монологи цитатами из умных книг. При этом в его голосе непременно появлялись нотки превосходства — пусть и щедро сдобренные сладкими тропами, но от этого не менее неприятные. Признаться, с каждым днем моя первоначальная симпатия к нему все сильнее подтаивала. Но с окончательными выводами я не спешила. На свои места все расставить могло лишь сражение. И в первом же бою весь персонал мостика смог убедиться, что талант к риторике и хорошая память никак не гарантируют победы.

От харизмы Стрейджа не осталось и следа, когда битва накалилась. Хуже всего, что при этом никуда не исчезла его самоуверенность. Он не желал внять советам команды, меня же в нецензурной форме послал куда подальше, мотивируя это тем, что сам знает лучше. Отступив на пару шагов, я не произнесла больше ни слова — отчасти от шока, отчасти от намертво вбитой привычки беспрекословно повиноваться старшему по званию. Его дальнейшие приказы были безрассудными и глупыми. Пытаться задавить перевесом, если все пошло не по плану — однозначно тупиковый путь. На это делали акцент учебники. Об этом не раз предупреждали преподаватели. И после столь бездарного командования я убедилась, что интуиция была права.

Номинально мы одержали победу, но итоговая статистика ясно показывала — по-сути это поражение. На моей памяти соотношение потерь и приобретений было таким удручающим еще лишь один раз — после битвы при Бэттоне. Но, забегая наперед, скажу, что в один ряд эти сражения я не поставлю. Порой к ужасающим последствиям приводят вещи, которые мы никак не можем проконтролировать с мостика корабля. А в случае со Стрейджем это было банальное отсутствие тактики и здравого смысла.

Я не очень удивилась, когда незадолго после битвы он вызвал меня к себе в кабинет. Отчет к тому времени уже был отправлен, и я ожидала, что причина именно в нем. Мысленно я готовилась отбиваться от предложений подправить, приукрасить статистику. На тот момент эмоции уже поутихли, уступив место трезвому рассудку. А приглушить остатки гнева, спрятать их за маской вежливости, и вовсе было делом техники.

Но, как оказалось, Стрейджа вообще не волновали документы. От меня ему нужно было нечто совершенно иное. То, чего я просто не ожидала, за годы учебы и службы привыкнув доверять коллегам вне зависимости от их пола. Без тени беспокойства я миновала рабочий кабинет, и, дав о себе знать, прошла в личный. В свое время Друзан нередко принимал меня именно там, особенно когда в планах была долгая беседа, так что и в тот вечер меня ничего не удивило.

Но на этот раз разговор был коротким. Практически сразу Стрейдж распустил руки, сделав при этом более чем однозначное предложение и никак не отреагировав на отказ. Миг растерянности прошел быстро. В борьбе между младшим по званию офицером и девчонкой из неблагополучного района победила последняя. Я ударила его локтем под ребра, бросилась к дверям. Но кнопку можно было жать сколько угодно — створки ловушки захлопнулись намертво. Выхватить бластер я просто не успела — парализующий заряд настиг меня раньше. Падение, удар головой — и темнота, которая, к сожалению, быстро развеялась.

На момент, когда сознание вернулось, я уже лежала на столе. Совершенно голая, распятая между его ножками. Лодыжки и запястья были надежно зафиксированы наручниками. Звукоизоляция делала бессмысленными призывы о помощи. Стрейджа же крик раздражал. Он наотмашь хлестнул меня по щеке, затем схватил за цепочку и стянул ее так, что перед глазами все помутнилось. Дешевый металл лопнул, не выдержал натяжения. Возможно, это спасло мне жизнь…

Я слишком хорошо и ярко помню все, что было дальше. Я больше не кричала. Тело обмякло, стало будто бы не моим. Возможно, от последствий парализации, возможно — чисто из психологических причин. Эмоции ушли, а боль и осознание ситуации никуда не делись. Это было подобно грозовой туче, переполненной до краев, но не способной закономерно извергнуть из себя дождь, гром и молнии. Сухие глаза, обжигаемые светом лампы. Тишина, прерываемая звуками его учащенного дыхания. Абсолютная беспомощность и пассивность.

Надежда была лишь одна — что напоследок Стрейдж меня просто убьет. И в конце, наигравшись до предела своих возможностей, он действительно наклонился за моей кобурой. Долго рассматривал бластер, наставив черный круг дула мне на грудь. Затем, хрипло рассмеявшись, вынул блок с зарядами. Отшвырнул оружие на пол. И выстрелил из своего.

Когда паралич спал, Стрейджа уже не было в помещении, как не было и наручников. Я встала, с трудом превозмогая боль. Быстро, механически оделась, стараясь игнорировать тошнотворное ощущение липнущей к коже ткани. Подобрала кольцо вместе с остатками цепочки. Вернула на место бластер. И, придерживаясь рукой за стены, пошла к себе.

Воспоминания об остатке той ночи довольно путаные. От отсутствия эмоций и слез с каждой минутой становилось все хуже. В каюте я вылила на себя месячную норму воды, докрасна раздерла кожу мочалкой, но отмыться все равно не удалось. Я продолжала ощущать на себе его руки и душащий запах одеколона. А к сонму мыслей, раздирающих мое сознание, добавилась еще одна. Что, если я забеременела?

Тогда я всерьез задумалась о смерти. Не как о чем-то страшном. Как о выходе. Как о завершении жизни, которая разом обратилась в ад. Смысла продлевать его дальше я не видела. К счастью, у меня не было шанса привести эти мысли в реальность. Ровный потолок не давал возможности повеситься. Самым острым предметом в каюте оказались маникюрные ножницы со скругленными концами. В личной аптечке хранились только бинты и обезболивающее. И даже разряженный бластер был не опаснее детской игрушки.

К утру, когда до начала моей смены оставалось около четырех часов, я нашла в себе силы спуститься в госпиталь. Мне нужна была помощь. Хотя бы чисто медицинская — кровь шла слабо, но останавливаться никак не желала. Такую помощь — профессиональную, но предельно отстраненную, я и получила. Доктор Грин мало чем отличался от меддроидов. Ему не было никакого дела до психологического состояния пациентов. Обычно это воспринималось более чем нормально, тем более, что в комплекте с безразличием шло идеальное соблюдение врачебной тайны. Но тогда многие из его сухих вопросов ранили больнее ножа.

Верхом участия стало деловое предложение. Он был готов провести медикаментозный аборт, а затем удалить аппендицит, тем самым дав мне три дня на восстановление. Само собой, не за бесплатно, но отказываться я и не думала. Тайм-аут был жизненно необходим — я и так с трудом представляла, как смогу вернуться к работе под началом Стрейджа.

В идеальном, справедливом мире я могла бы заявить на него. В реальности этим я только сильнее навредила бы себе. Фемида не слепа. Она однозначно на стороне сильного мужчины из влиятельного рода. Разрывы? Странгуляционная борозда по шее? Значит, сама захотела пожестче. В любом, абсолютно в любом случае виноватой в глазах общества оказалась бы я. В голове подтверждающим хором звучали голоса соседок по общежитию, перекатывались куски нередких обсуждений подобных историй:

Зачем пошла с ним?  
Просто пытается стрясти денег…  
Почему не отбилась?  
Девка не захочет — парень не вскочит…

И многое, многое другое. Да и вне зависимости от результатов — такое расследование поставило бы клеймо на мне и крест на дальнейшей карьере. Я не могла пойти на это. Служба была той картой, на которой стояло абсолютно все.

После наркоза меня переклинило. Все слезы вышли разом, вместе с ураганом эмоций. Это было хаотично, непонятно и очень страшно. Та крохотная часть сознания, которая еще держалась, подобно маяку в шторме, всецело принадлежала страху перед фактом, что так я попросту сойду с ума. Вскоре меддроид заметил мое состояние, вколол что-то в вену. Но даже сон, пришедший спустя какое-то время после успокоительного, не принес ничего хорошего. Он был до боли реалистичным. Он повторял кошмар. И вырваться из него вновь никак не удавалось.

Оставшиеся ночи я спала под снотворным, а наяву с ужасом считала часы до возвращения на пост. Меня не спас бы даже вариант с добровольной отставкой — все равно пришлось бы отработать еще две недели. Но в последний день моего больничного случилось настоящее чудо. Пришедший агент СИБ объяснил, что я вновь должна вернуться к временному исполнению обязанностей командующей. Стрейджа арестовали за связь с повстанцами и какие-то махинации с документами. Признаться, я не особенно вникала в нюансы. Важен был лишь факт того, что я больше никогда его не увижу.

Не скажу, что сразу после этого я пришла в норму. Это был очень длинный, неровный путь с большим количеством неожиданных осложнений. Они приходили внезапно, порой — почти беспричинно, градом рушась на молодые побеги веры в восстановление.

Если коллеги и заметили во мне какие-то изменения, то не подали виду. Да и ни в одном из сражений я сама не ощущала себя как-то иначе. Напротив — они дарили сладкое забытье в полной концентрации. Они позволяли сбежать от самой себя. Поняв это, я с головой ударилась в работу, беря максимальное количество смен и даже в немногочисленные выходные оставаясь в курсе всех дел. Сейчас я осознаю, что это не было выходом. Но тогда служба казалась мне единственным спасением, наркотиком, хоть как-то облегчающим хроническую боль…


	10. Траун

Ко дню, когда на «Химеру» назначили нового командира, мое внутреннее состояние пришло хоть в какое-то равновесие. Хроническая боль постепенно притупляется, становится обыденностью, которую большую часть времени и не замечаешь. Но она никуда не исчезает, а при любом удобном случае обостряется и напоминает о себе. И далеко не всегда возможно заранее предсказать, насколько сильный эффект даст то или иное событие.

Я узнала о назначении за три дня до прибытия Трауна. И паранойя тут же расцвела буйным цветом. Днем я подмечала каждый уголок корабля, в который теоретически небезопасно заходить. Ночью — часами лежала без сна. Впервые за долгое время у меня на датападе появилась художественная литература — с той единственной целью, чтобы в такие моменты не нужно было бесцельно шататься по каюте и вести борьбу с собственными мыслями. Усталость нарастала, нервы накалялись, каф толком не помогал.

В ангар я шла, как на эшафот. Объективных причин для этого не было, но моему подсознанию было безразлично. Оно заочно видело опасность, рисовало образ жестокого врага. И от этого не помогал холодный анализ фактов. Разум с изворотливостью змеи опровергал каждый из аргументов.

Не все мужчины подлецы.  _Откуда тебе знать?_  
У него репутация гения. _Еще плюс один к вседозволенности._  
Он не человек. Физиологически влечения к иному виду быть не должно. _Скажи это твилечкам._

Судя по всему, в первое время я вела себя просто жутко — ума не приложу, как Траун вообще меня выдерживал. Причиной тому были эмоции. От страха с моих губ по малейшему поводу срывались колючие замечания. Превентивные удары. Маскировка, обнажение бутафорских клыков — чтобы ближе не подошел, чтобы не заметил блефа. А со стороны это выглядело неповиновением и протестом. На второй неделе ко мне за ужином подсела старшая огневая офицер. Она осторожно удивлялась моей ксенофобии, убеждала не сеять смуту. И — шепотом — не лезть на рожон. Я уже хотела было в привычной манере попросить оставить меня без поучений, но тут мы встретились взглядами. После этого все стало понятно без всяких слов, а ответ намертво застыл у меня в горле. Ведь в первый миг мне показалось, будто я смотрю в зеркало.

В ночь после этого я дежурила. «Химера» неспешно патрулировала сектор. В иллюминаторе царили звезды — и ничего более, кроме них и черно-синего бархата космоса. Вглядываясь в бело-желтое сияние вселенной, я пребывала в каком-то странном, полумедитативном состоянии. Это был покой, сопряженный с абсолютным осознанием себя самой — но не как базовой точки, а чуть со стороны, словно из-за плеча. Будто перебирая осколки витража, я вспоминала прошлое. Дом, семью, войну, отнявшую у меня детство. Все это прошло — а я стояла на капитанском мостике. Живая. И разве после всего пережитого меня сможет сломать какой-то мужчина? Не я первая переживала подобное. Увы, и не я последняя. Он меня ранил. Только ранил, а не убил. Все, что дальше — только игра моей психики. И разве я могу позволить яду внутри меня шаг за шагом разрушать ее? Нет и еще раз нет. Я должна выжечь его, искоренить до последней капли. В пламени мрачной решительности мои мысли сплавлялись в импровизированный, бессмысленный экзорцизм.

«Ты надо мной больше не властен. Ты сидишь в камере где-то на Кесселе. Ждешь своей смерти. Так пошел прочь. Убирайся вон из моей памяти!»

— Коммандер Фаро, вы что-то заметили прямо по курсу?

Тихий и неизменно спокойный голос Трауна чуть было не заставил меня подпрыгнуть на месте. Транс и самовнушение мигом прервались, а мостик вернулся на место. Отдернув руку от кобуры, я что-то ответила — по уставу, но немного невпопад. Вопрос о том, что адмирал вообще забыл на посту не в свою смену, появился в моем сознании уже после беседы.

— Да, космос порой так завораживает, что забываешь обо всем на свете, — философски, но без тени порицания протянул он, переводя взгляд за иллюминатор.

— Но я уже все вспомнила. И должна совершить обход.

— Пойдите лучше к себе в каюту. Несколько лишних часов сна будут только на пользу. А я заменю вас.

— Я… буду очень вам признательна, сэр.

Помню, что через мгновение сама удивилась своему ответу. Я не ощущала себя уставшей — даже наоборот, у меня уже давно не было такого приподнятого настроения, такого всепоглощающего ощущения внутренней энергии. И все же я согласилась, не побоявшись этим продемонстрировать слабость. А по корке льда внутри прошла первая трещина.

***

После той ночи мое отношение к Трауну стало куда спокойнее. Я перестала засыпать его вопросами по поводу и без — а он, вместо того, чтобы порадоваться этому, начал своими силами подталкивать меня к обсуждениям и активности. Это было странно, но со временем стало приносить очевидные результаты. Я все чаще угадывала его планы, без дополнительных объяснений улавливала, что лежит в основе того или другого решения, полуинтуитивно чувствовала, что от меня потребуется. Но, несомненно, наиболее важным было зарождение обоюдного доверия. С моей стороны — исключительно как к воину. С его, скорее всего, тоже. И это всех более чем устраивало — ведь большего в работе и не требовалось.

Вскоре Траун начал время от времени давать мне возможность проявить себя. Небольшое сражение, одиночная миссия с минимумом инструкций — такой опыт шел на пользу. Я четко осознавала, что он подбирает мне задачи адекватного уровня сложности. И что если что-то вдруг пойдет не так — то я всегда могу обратиться за помощью. Чаще всего этого не требовалось, но страховка давала мне возможность отходить от стандартных приемов в сторону импровизации.

Уточню — речь шла о битвах с заранее очевидным результатам, и риск негативных последствий подобной самодеятельности был сведен к минимуму. Вопрос стоял лишь о уменьшении длительности сражения и минимизации жертв, а порой и вовсе о тактики ради тактики. Именно в тот период я заработала прозвище «гроза контрабандистов» — но для меня самой куда ценнее был опыт, который я получала не только в сражениях, но и в наблюдении за ними.

Должна признать, что я действительно поняла, почему Траун так парадоксально-быстро поднялся по табелю о рангах, только когда «Химера» под его руководством попала в первый серьезный бой. Ним была внезапная защита базы «Ленсенд». И если до начала сражения я еще сомневалась в правильности части выводов адмирала, то после него мне оставалось только поаплодировать. Вместо того, чтобы тягаться в силе с напавшими, мы несколькими выстрелами заблокировали их основные силы в отдельных отсеках базы. Быстро. Ювелирно. Бескровно.

Я же в это время занималась отвлечением внимания противника. Ну, и заодно вполне эффективно лишала его кораблей. А отчет о результатах этого боя до сих пор хранится у меня в датападе — помню, что трижды пересчитывала статистику, в последний раз даже вручную. Ибо цифры выходили нереалистично-красивыми. Но это было правдой, и, глядя на нее, нельзя было не улыбаться.

Затем было еще много удачных сражений. И резким, болезненным контрастом к ним — Бэттон. Этот бой должен был стать триумфом, а стал катастрофой. И, готова поклясться, Траун знал, кто в этом виноват. Если и я, и Вэнто независимо друг от друга пришли к одному выводу — то адмирал и подавно должен был обо всем догадаться. Но никакого возмездия не последовало. А затем, будто в насмешку, нас отправили защищать Лотал. И Аринда Прайс вновь замаячила на мостике «Химеры» — то в виде голограммы, то вживую.

В обоих случаях я с трудом сдерживала свою неприязнь к ней. Думаю, мимо Трауна это не проскользнуло, и поэтому он вскоре отправил меня с парой кораблей искоренять контрабандистов в отдаленных районах сектора. В другой ситуации я бы не обрадовалась подобному. Но тогда это было единственным логичным выходом из ситуации. И кто же знал, к каким последствиям приведет цепочка случайностей, началом которой было суждено стать захвату коррелианского фрахтовика с кодовым названием «Звездная леди»…


End file.
